A Dragon is Born
by FullMoonPoet17
Summary: Sen is the daughter of Lu Ten and granddaughter of Iroh, she is also the youngest general in the Fire Nation. Watch as Sen realizes her destiny and how she finds friends and even love. Canon-complaint, rated T just in case. There is some swearing. R&R please
1. Daddy

**AN:**** Ok so this is my first fanfic, please be gentle. I'm trying my hardest to make the chapters longer. I hope you enjoy my story of Avatar. Please review and Betas are welcome. (:**

A Dragon is Born

Daddy

She peered into his room and saw him sitting on his bed, charcoal hair graying at the roots as his face laid in his hands, his shoulders hunched over and shaking as whimpers escaped every breath he made. She tip-toed over to him, attempting to not be noticed; his fighting instincts were water-downed by his sorrow as she crawled over to him. The child placed her fingers on the man's right thigh as her eyes pierced through his hands; he looked up at her and placed his tear-soaked palm on her fragile fingers. An encouraging smile dripped through his tears as he engulfed her into a hug. It was then that the door opened.

Her mother strolled into the general's room and placed a hand on the man's back. It was just last night she had seen two people in this state, tears streaming down red and swollen cheeks as they attempted to smile off what was making them sad. This scene was no different as grandpa put his hand on her mother's, they shared a look that puzzled the child and she turned her head to the side, right into grandpa's shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled once more with sadness.

"You must be so confused Sen. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, grandpa Iroh?" she looked up at his face as he sighed and turned towards the child's mother. Mom blinked very slowly then nodded grandpa grabbed the little girl and placed her on his lap. She wiggled to get comfortable and he grunted as she rested her head on his tea-filled belly.

"Ok Sen," her mother paused and took a long breath, trying to figure out the best way to tell her daughter," Your father, Lu Ten, went to war a few months ago. You remember that right?"

"Yes, he promised me a ferret when he got back, also he said we would go to plays and walk all around the new fire nation territory." Sen stretched her arms out as long as they would go trying to simulate how big she believed the new land would be.

"Yes I know well-"

"Also I told daddy that when he got back I would give him great big hugs and kisses like I was a dragon, because dragons are big. Did you know Grandpa Iroh killed a dragon?"

"Sen listen to me ok?" her mother tried to regain her attention as grandpa let out a quieted sob.

"But mommy why are we talking about daddy? He's going to be back in a week. Just like his letter said." Sen tried to get down and run to grab the letter but Iroh held on to her tightly.

"Sen, darling, daddy isn't going to be back in a week."

The little girl gasped and held her hand to her mouth," daddy lied! So he's going to be back in two weeks?"

"No,"

"Three?"

"Sen, enough questions, its hard enough telling you this as it is without your questions."

"Okay, I'm sorry mommy."

Mommy winced as she tried to find the words to speak," ok, so daddy isn't going to be back in a week. Daddy was killed in the war sweety."

"Killed? What does that word mean?"

"It means he's dead. He can't come see you anymore." the girl's molten eyes began to swell with tears and she grew angry with her mother.

"Why can't he come see me? He's my daddy! They can't have him!"

"He can't come see you because he doesn't have the ability to." tears streamed down her mother's cheeks as Sen tried to reach out to her but she was once again engulfed into a massive hug.

Sen could feel a chilly hand rest on her left exposed shoulder, she look and saw her daddy standing there, tears streaming down his eyes. He leaned down and gave her a kiss then walked out the door. She cried as she tried to wiggle out of the hug, she had to follow him and tell him to come back so he can say bye to grandpa and mommy; but by the time she ran and opened the door the hallway was empty, daddy was gone.


	2. The Dragon of the North

**AN:**** Yay a second chapter! So I'm still very new to this and I'm trying my hardest. Please review and beta if you can. Thanks (:**

The Dragon of the North

She bowed in front of him as flames danced in front of her face. He stood up, killed the flames, and walked towards her.

"Shall we begin the walk?"

"Yes, Firelord."

She stood up and followed him out; guards opened every door for them as they walked down the corridors to the outside sunlight. She held a hand up to her forehead to block the sun's scorching gaze, as they strolled towards the pond.

"As you know, General Sen, Princess Azula is on her way to conquer Ba Sing Se."

"It will be a very big and impressive victory for us."

"Yes it will, well Azula needs help, and I want you to go since you're my most loyal and fearless general."

"Thank you and yes, Firelord Ozai, I will head out immediately. Is there any word of Iroh or Zuko?" she spoke quietly just in case her words angered Ozai; he seemed calm and in control, the perfect model of a Firelord.

"No there is no word of their whereabouts but if you hear or see anything report it immediately."

"Yes, Firelord Ozai." she bowed, a few amber strands of hair crossed her nose, she got up, patted them back and walked towards her room.

She opened her door and sat down in front of the dresser. She removed her hair tie and began brushing through her thick, long hair while humming a song.

"Leaves from the vine falling so slow, like tiny fragile shells drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy come marching home; brave soldier boy, comes marching home." The song was so happy yet so sad, grandpa would sing her this song as she slept. He created in memory of her deceased father, Lu Ten. She set down the comb and picked up the last letter her father had sent her 10 years ago.

Dear Sen,

This war should be over soon. I hope you and your mother haven't forgotten me. I know I've been gone a long time but I hope you will forgive my absence and I promise as soon as I'm home I will buy you that ferret you saw before I left. Also I'll show you every acre of the new fire nation land. I love you very much Sen and I can't wait to come home and see you.

Love, Daddy

A tear slid down her cheek as the General remember first receiving this letter and having her mother read it as she played with the dolls he had sent a few letters ago. She had set down the dolls and crawled into her mom's lap and rested her head on the woman's chest as she read. Sen remembers her mother's night gown had smelled of fire roses and she smiled after reading.

Her mother had passed away a few months after Lu Ten had, making Grandpa Iroh the only family Sen truly had, sure there was Zuko and Azula but grandpa was always around and there when she needed him.

Grandpa had taught her about fire bending, about how it could be used without pure anger. The training he put her through taught the girl the truth about fire bending and the original fire benders, dragons. Many said Grandpa had killed the last one but Iroh told the child he had actually been trained by them. He was taught to fire bend with a pure heart. Soon after telling her, Iroh took Sen to meet the dragons, so she could learn as well. After that training session her flames had changed from the bright sun orange to a brilliant white flame, much brighter than Azula's blue flames. Firelord Ozai had shown up then and took her away, a few days before Zuko's banishment. It was the last time she saw her grandfather, he waved at her as she looked back at him and in the wind she could hear him singing, only this time it was about the little soldier girl.

The memories made her head throb and she knew she had to get a drink. Sen walked down the long hallway and took a sharp left into the kitchen. She filled up a glass and walked back to her room, thinking about the trip that was to come. She didn't believe she needed any men to go with her but even Azula didn't travel alone, she had Ty Lee and Mai with her; but to Sen's knowledge there were already fire nation soldiers stationed at the great Earth Kingdom City. She could travel alone and then meet up with all the soldiers there.

It would be a long journey at least two months, if she were to use a tiger-horse, she would have to pack now and leave early in the morning. She yawned and opened her door, she would pack then sleep for the few hours she had before her trip. She had just finished off her one bag when Sen crawled into bed, fluffed her pillow then laid down and slept.

Sen was up, dressed, packed and out the door just as the sun peered over the horizon and across the nation. Sen walked all the way to tiger-horse stables. There she got onto her most trusted friend, Sunfire. After feeding her some fire cubes Sen climbed on Sunfire, slapped the reins and they were off to Ba Sing Se.

The trip would take at least two months and there were only fourteen tiny towns that she could rest at. The sun sat on his throne high in the sky and blazed on her head making her face and body drenched in sweat. She pull Sunfire off to the side, by a creek, and took off many of her general, metal clothes. She then took a dip into the creek to cool off before getting back on Sunfire and riding off. The sun's heat wasn't so bad anymore now that she didn't have much clothing on and her journey seemed more peaceful now.

Trees passed by her as did one village after the next, already a month had gone by. Half way through the day, she stopped at the local market to buy some fruits and look at her map. According to the sun's position and her rest time she should be able to make it to the other village before night fall.

She thanked the cabbage merchant and walked back to Sunfire. It was only seconds after she got there that she heard him yell," No! Not my cabbages!"

She looked back at him and saw three fire nation soldiers taking the man's cart and pushing him into the side of the building. Sen patted Sunfire's neck and told her to stay put for just a while longer. She then strolled over the men and helped the merchant up.

"Who are you?" one man asked and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Me? I'm no one, just General Sen. Your boss!" she then flipped the man over her shoulder and held a white fire blade near his throat.

"It's the Dragon of the North!"

"What is she doing here? She should be at the capital!" the two men took a step back as the third crawled behind them.

"Yes I should be but I got reassigned to Ba Sing Se. I'm heading that way right now, my question for you is, why are you three here abusing innocent people?" she took a step towards them and smiled when they shuffled back towards another wall.

"W-well you see, um, we were just making sure they know that they're in our control."

"That excuse was horrible, you should be ashamed,: Sen looked up at the sun and saw it already moving towards it bed, "well I'm in a hurry and can't fully punish your behavior so I'm going to go easy on you and send you back to the capital. I'm sending a message with you. If you lose this message you will be punished so harshly you will wish you were the merchants you've been abusing. Do I make myself clear?" she grabbed one of them by the neck of their shirt and pulled him close. His brow was sweating from fear as he nodded, she then let go of him and walked back to Sunfire. The general pulled out a scroll, paint brush and ink; she then wrote the letter and gave it to the men, still glaring at them.

They began walking away from her as Sen jumped back onto Sunfire and began riding towards the next town. The sun was lowering down the horizon and Sen was having a hard time staying on Sunfire. Sunfire's hooves were beginning to drag and her legs were becoming unsteady; Sen got off and started walking her the rest of the way, the town was only a few more miles.

The moon was just peering over the horizon at the sun as they entered the town. Sen yawned for a few seconds then walked down towards the inn. Sen tied Sunfire up to tree then entered the dimly lit room. She walked up to the desk and peered around, trying to find someone to help her get a room. She leaned her back against the desk and was about to give up when she heard a sneeze under her. Curious she walked around the desk and saw the inn keeper crouched in between two drawers, under the desk.

"Excuse me sir, are you alright?" Sen asked, offering a hand to shaking man.

"P-please don't hurt me miss. You can have any room you want for free." he put up his hands in a weak attempt at showing helplessness.

"Sir, I'm not going to hurt you and I'll gladly pay for a room." she smiled at him and placed a few gold coins in his shaky, loose hands. After seeing her smile he seemed to have calmed down a bit and offered her a free room anyway. Knowing she wouldn't be able to convince him to let her pay, Sen accepted and went to her new room with a window out towards the tree Sunfire was tied up at.

She brushed through her hair, changed into her pajamas and fell asleep.


	3. Enter the City

**AN: Ok so I'm still trying and I still need betas and reviews especially now since I'm completly lost. I hope you will follow my story I'm trying to spit out chapters as fast as I can but writers block is terrible...**

Enter the City

She left at dawn, before anyone else was awake. She had at least 40 miles left till she reached the monorail and the great outer wall. She had just left the fifth town when her stomach began to groan, food would be so amazing right now but she had to make it to the monorail before nightfall, it was only a few more miles. Yet her stomach told her she would not make it those miles if she didn't stop now.

She went back into the town and searched for the market place, or at least a merchant selling fruit on the side of buildings. When she looked around she saw nothing, the town was completely empty. No children were playing in the street, no merchants trying to make a living, not even a mother was out doing laundry. They were all hiding behind their doors or under windows, trying to be out of site. The only question was why? Sen didn't believe she was a threat to them especially since she wanted to protect those under Fire Nation control; so why was everyone afraid?

She first heard their foot steps before smelling the burning sweet grass. She whipped Sunfire around and saw five generals all dressed in armor, fire blades out and deadly. She narrowed her eyes and got off Sunfire, trying to be discreet while hidden under the massive fire tree's shade. One man looked her way and sneered.

"Well look at this Lee, a little girl is brave enough to ride her tiger-horse out on a day like this." they all shared in laughter and approached her.

"I'm sorry I'm new to this part of the nation, what day is this and why is everyone hiding?" she asked, trying to act innocent and not like the general she truly is.

"Its pay day, anybody caught outside must pay up every dollar they have or get beaten by us." the biggest one said pounding his hairy fist against his hairy palm. There was a mole to the left of his right eye staring at her. She also noticed his left eye twitched every other second, momentarily blinding the man. He was also missing one thumb and was leaning on his left leg, most likely trying to keep pressure off of his swollen right ankle. She knew how to attack and was ready to pounce, but first he had to make the first move.

"Well I don't have any money on me so you can just go on your way." she brushed them to the side and pretended to walk towards a house that she didn't own.

"Not so fast," once again a man had grabbed her shoulder, she smiled and spun around the man. Sen then continued her attack by crouching on her right leg and smashing her left leg against his right ankle, making the man fall to the ground. She had to keep reminding herself not to use fire bending just yet. Sen then jumped on the man pinning him to the ground and punched the right side of his head repeatedly until he finally fell unconscious.

She turned around to face the four other men. They coward together but still tried to seem like they weren't afraid. The general could see all the sweat fall off their shaking hands as she approached them. She was only a few feet away when one man gained the false courage to stand up to her. The perfect moment had arrived at last. She clenched her fists and created two fully powered fire swords, both blazed with silver fire. The men's eyes widened with realization of who they were fighting.

"No wonder she beat Lee, its Sen the youngest general, who trained with Firelord Ozai and Princess Azula!" they coward once again to the wall and tried to think of an excuse they could use for not knowing her face or voice right away; they had no idea she was actually upset about they way they've been abusing these poor villagers.

"Look I will over look you attacking a general if you promise to stop this 'pay day' nonsense." she stood over the men as they shook violently under her glare. One stood up and saluted her, his companions followed his actions. She saluted back and watched as they raced out of town.

Why do all soldiers believe they are greater than others? She kept repeating the question to herself as she walked around town once again. Slowly people began to appear from their homes and chatter was high in the air. Sen was able to buy some fruits and then she went on her way again.

She had one more town to pass before the monorail was in sight. As Sen was entering the last town she remembered that she still had on Fire Nation clothing, she would certainly get attacked if she were to enter the city wearing her original clothing. Luckily there was a merchant selling a few Earth Kingdom gowns, the bad part was they were really expensive. Sen tied Sunfire to a tree and was about to sneak around to snatch a dress when another group of Fire Nation soldiers appeared.

For the first time Sen was actually grateful to have them appear and wasn't going to punish them as long as they got her a dress. She walked towards the men, they noticed her and began to squirm with fear; she calmed their fears an explained her position. The three men shared a grin and strolled over to the merchant. He was a small fragile man, whose hair was already graying, the merchant put up his hands to surrender and granted them anything from his cart for free. The soldiers signaled for Sen to grab the gown she wanted.

She picked out a simple emerald one that had dark green leaves up the sides and a pink rose in the middle. It was lightweight and loose enough around her feet for her to still be able to fight if necessary. She asked just one more favor from the soldiers. Sen asked if they could take care of Sunfire for her while she was in Ba Sing Se, since the Earth Kingdom doesn't have any tiger-horses Sen would certainly be caught as Fire Nation. They agreed to take Sunfire back to the capitol and cheered Sen on as she left the small town and continued her journey on foot.

It was a few hours before Sen had reached the beginning lines of the first monorail. She counted the little gold coins she had in her pocket, only five were left, just enough for her to get in. she had just put the coins in her pocket when someone ran into her. She fell to the ground on her hands and knees as a hand reached out to her.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." a young man held out his hand and smiled at Sen, a piece of wheat was hanging between his teeth. Sen blushed as she accepted his hand and got back on her feet, she had to remember she was another refugee not a general.

"So what's your name?" she asked, trying to appear naïve and innocent, it was not easy for her.

"My name is Jet, what's yours?" he smiled once again showing his white teeth against his tanned skinned.

"M-my name is, um," Sen tripped over her words, she forgot she had to create another name," my name is S-s Song."

"Song that's a really pretty name," he looked past her and then suddenly said," well I have to go now, maybe I'll see you in the city."

"Yes, hopefully, see you around." Sen called out to him and then said bye under her breath. She turned back towards the line when a familiar scar had crossed her peripheral vision. Her eyes widened as she saw them, sitting there. Zuko and her grandfather, Iroh.

They were pretending to be refugees just like her, those tricky traitors! Of course grandpa had a cup of tea in his hands and Sen was about to go and confront them when the woman behind the desk yelled for the next person in line. Sen swallowed the urge to go to her grandpa and instead turned towards the lady to get her ticket. She gave up the rest of her money and was about to walk away when the monorail arrived. People shoved her out of the way as they hurried to get on before the doors closed, Sen had no choice but to get on; she hoped she would see her family behind the wall.

She got on the last car and was seated between two men as the doors closed in front her. Across the seat three distinguished people. One had on a straw hat that shadowed his eyes, another one stared her down behind brown hair and the last one only smirked, a piece of wheat dangled from his teeth.

"Hey there Song, its nice to see you again."

"Its nice to see you again also, Jet." Sen bowed her head, she hardly recognized the name she made up a few minutes ago.

"Jet who is this girl?" the brown haired one asked, looking up him.

"This is Song, I accidentally ran into her while she was buying her ticket."

"Friends of yours?" Sen asked, she smiled at them the one with the straw hat nodded his head, the brown haired one just glared.

"Yes, these are two people from my group. We're known as the Freedom Fighters."

"Ya we fight against the Fire Nation, and we also hate the Fire Nation."

"That's nice, so why are going to the city?"

"We want to make a new start, redo our lives with a clean slate." Jet put his elbows on his knees and twirled his thumbs.

"Its always nice to have a new chance, everyone deserves one." Sen said, she still didn't know Jet's friends' names.

"Oh I forgot to introduce them, sorry Song." Jet sat up and put a hand on the shoulder of the guy with a straw hat," this is Longshot, and the one glaring is Smellerbee."

"Its nice to meet you."

"So why are you going to the city?" Smellerbee asked, still glaring."

"I don't truly want to say."

"Very mysterious, I like mysteries." Jet said, smirking. Sen giggled and they began talking like regular refugees, Sen almost felt happy. Jet was very easy to talk to and he was so confident in himself, he knew his path and was following it with a smile. Sen was talking with egg shells in her mouth the entire time, she couldn't let it slip that she was a fire Nation General, all these refugees would eat her alive.

The monorail finally reached the inner wall and everyone was exiting, Sen would've fallen over if a hand hadn't grabbed hers to keep her steady. Sen followed the wrist up the arm to see a familiar piece of wheat between a set of lips on Jet's face. He laughed at her as she stumbled over the dress, Sen hated dresses but she knew she had to wear it. They laughed together as they walked into the city, Smellerbee and Longshot weren't far behind them.

Sen soon parted ways with Jet and his friends as she had to go and find a place for her to stay till her 'friend' needed her. Sen started looking at all the apartments around and was able to find one right next door to a tiny tea shop, it was perfect because Sen knew her grandpa couldn't resist tea.

Sen was able to bargain for a room and her rent would be very small until she found a job. She was just about to step foot inside the tea shop when a voice rang through her ears; it was deep and full of humor, it was Iroh's voice. There he was with Zuko talking to the owner and being handed aprons, Sen quickly ducked out the door before they turned around.

She was walking away and heading towards another shop when Jet, once again, grabbed her hand. He pulled her into him and looked deeply into her bronze eyes. Sen blushed and smiled up at him, while she was cursing her luck. Why is it she keeps running into him everywhere she goes? Wait, was he stalking her? Does that mean he likes her if he is?!

"So where are you off to, Song?" he asked her, still holding her close.

"Me? I, um, just looking for a job so I can have some spare change for clothes and stuff." she kept stumbling over her words, why is she still blushing?

"A job, that's cool I was looking for one myself. Maybe we could look together, then get something to eat?" the wheat in his mouth seemed to move constantly yet it never fell out.

"That sounds like a good idea." Sen smiled at him then wiggled out of his grasp so they could walk around.

It was nearly sunset when they finally finished job hunting, Sen was able to work at a market while Jet passed out fruit for an elderly merchant. They both sat at a dimly lit table as a waiter approached them with water and some bread. Jet ordered two plates of spaghetti for them and the waiter left to get their order.

Sen was enjoying the night with Jet when someone strolled over to them.

"Well look whose here." came a husky voice from the tall man with the scar on his left eye.

"Hey there Lee." Jet smiled at Zuko, the piece of wheat out of his mouth.

"Oh hello there, Lee." Sen stretched out his name and tried to smile as best she could.

"You know him, Song?" Jet asked, taking a bite out of a piece of bread.

"Yes, Lee is, um, my cousin." Sen looked at Zuko and hoped that he got the hint.

"Yes we're cousins and she was suppose to come over once we all got settled here." Zuko spoke through his teeth and grabbed Sen by the arm.

"I'm sorry Jet maybe some other time." Sen stumbled out of her seat then waved goodbye to Jet and followed Zuko to his apartment that he shared with Grandpa Iroh.


	4. The Tale of Sen

**AN: Am I the only one getting sad by these chapters? I mean for real Iroh keeps breaking my heart over and over again. Well here is the Fourth Chapter I hope you like it. Please review and beta if possible. Thanks**

The Tale of Sen

His fingers left blooming bruises on Sen's left arm as he shoved her through the door. She stayed on her feet and glared at her cousin.

"What was that for?" she demanded as grandpa entered the room.

"What is all this noise Lee-Sen what are you doing here?" Iroh asked, dropping the cup of tea he had as he gazed at her. She focused her attention on Zuko, ignoring the grandfather she wanted to desperately hug right now.

"What do you think you were doing with that guy?" Zuko growled, trying to hold onto his anger.

"I believe I was having dinner with him, my question is why did you interrupt us?" Sen accused raising her voice just a little bit.

"I saved you! Did you know that guy hates the Fire Nation?"

"I know and his name is Jet."

"You know yet you still hang out with him? He doesn't even know your name!"

"He doesn't need to just yet!"

"Wait now children, you both are yelling and the neighbors will begin to notice." Iroh stepped between the teenagers, his arms outstretched. Sen continued to glare at Zuko while grandpa tried to look at her. She finally couldn't take the look in his eyes and bowed her head to the side, looking at a corner.

"Sen what are you doing in the city anyway?" Zuko asked, his voice quiet now.

"Ozai sent me, Azula is attempting to drill through the wall. I'm waiting for a notice of her arrival." she crossed her arms in front of her chest and slouched on her right leg.

"She is going to try and take down Ba Sing Se,"

"From the outside," Zuko sounded puzzled but grandpa sounded sad. His eyes became heavy with tears and Sen tried to fight back the urge to hug him. She had very faint memories of the last time her grandpa cried, it was ten years ago when Lu Ten died.

"Grandpa don't cry," Sen could barely choke out the words that hung deep in her throat.

"It just makes me sad to see more soldiers trying to conquer the city, especially from the outside."

"Why do you say 'especially from the outside'?"

"The city's walls keep it from being conquered from the outside, if a person needs to attack-"

"Uncle stop, remember she is helping Azula!" Zuko interrupted grandpa, grabbing him by the shoulder.

"They need to attack from the inside instead," Sen whispered, her eyes downcast. Zuko looked at her, his eyes widened with fear. If Azula was to succeed with this Zuko would have to go on the run once again, their quiet life in the city would be smashed. Sen quickly excused herself from their house and ran back to her own.

Down the streets a familiar set of hands grabbed her as she ran into Jet. He smiled at her and Sen smiled back, yet she had to get back to her apartment. She backed away and ran once again, hardly saying goodbye. Jet just stood there looking confused.

Sen finally reached her apartment and bounded up the steps. Opening her door, Sen grabbed a piece of paper and pen so she could write to Azula a new plan. She wasn't sure how Azula would sneak into the city but Azula was clever, Sen had no doubt Azula would be able to get in.

After writing the letter Sen went to the nearest messenger store. She gave the man the message and an address Ozai said Azula would be staying at if her first attack failed, which it did shortly after Sen arrived in the city, as Sen just found out. The man set off with the letter as Sen went back home, hoping Azula would be able to read it before her next attack.

She walked back to her apartment and thought of all the times she had came face to face with the princess.

The most recent time was a few months ago when she had tricked Zuko into coming 'home'. The two girls had waited in a small hut that Azula was sure was Zuko's and grandpa's. It was no shocker when they arrived that Zuko would get emotional and grandpa would be on his toes. Azula had told Sen to keep her mouth shut while she talked, or tricked, Zuko into getting emotional enough to agree to come home.

"Dad wants me home,"

"Yes apparently family has become very important to him, so we will get you in the morning."

"Wait now Prince Zuko, you know your sister is very sneaky. This might be a trap." Grandpa spoke up as he put a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"But Uncle, what if dad really does want me home?"

"I know you want your father's love but I've never known my brother to feel bad, or regret, any decision he's made."

"Well Grandpa, Firelord Ozai has changed." the words had slipped out of Sen's mouth, Azula gave her a sideways glare. Sen drew into her shoulders, not speaking again. Iroh had given her a sympathetic look, Sen was sure he knew this was all a trick. Azula wanted Zuko and Iroh as prisoners, not guests. Sen sighed as they left the hut, she hoped Azula's plan would work, but a tiny feeling in her stomach wished it would fail.

The morning had arrived, Sen was once again by Azula's side. Azula smiled and welcomed them onto the ship. Everything was going perfectly until the general announced we were taking the prisoners away. Zuko yelled and Iroh began fighting. Sen jumped to the defense of her men while Azula battled her brother.

Iroh wouldn't fire bend his own granddaughter but he would stoop down to hand-to-hand combat. Sen knew all his moves and even figured out how to counter them, unfortunately the same went for Iroh. A few punches would be thrown but it was mostly foot movement they focused on. Finally Sen took the first move, a silver flame in her hand. She pushed the flame towards Iroh, his eyes widening by her power.

"You have grown, Sen. I am impressed." Iroh said as he dodged her fire.

"Well you don't become the strongest general by just sitting around. After you left I began training with Princess Azula." Sen smirked as Iroh's eyes grew dark, sad almost. Sen once again threw a flame at him and then backed it up with a blow from her left foot. Iroh dodged masterfully and kicked her right leg. Sen fell into the river. She held out her hand as her eyes went wild with fear. Iroh tried to grab her hand but he was kicked to the side as her head went under water.

Sen's armor filled with water and was trying to drown her, she knew she needed to loose it if she were to survive. After shedding the armor Sen was able to resurface, only to see grandpa redirect Azula's lightening into a cliff and throw her into the water. Sen swam towards the princess as the two prisoners escaped.

Sen got yelled at by Azula for letting them escape, yet Ozai had gotten her off the hook since truly it wasn't her fault. Azula then took off to find Ty Lee and Mai. Sen was sent of various missions until now.

It was getting late so Sen decided to go out for dinner. She had saved a little money, yet it wasn't enough for a full mean. Secretly she hoped she ran into Jet, not for his money but because she really enjoyed his company. Sen wandered into a dim light restaurant and sat at crooked table.

She kept glancing around, Jet always surprised her when she wasn't expecting him and now that she is he is no where in sight. _What a jerk._ She placed her face on her left palm and held her head slightly to the left, a few auburn strands tickled her ear and cheek. A server came by and took her order and then she was left alone. A few minutes passed and then some bread, cheese and water was placed in front of her. Sadly it was all she could afford for now.

Her dinner was light and quick, she had just finished and was heading home when she saw the shadow of a man in the corner of her eye. She side-stepped behind a merchant's shop and peered over. The man hadn't noticed her movements, he kept looking through a window. Sen moved slightly to see the sign, she could hardly make out the letters in the dark but she had a feeling this was bad. The man slightly moved back and barely passed through a lit window.

Sen struggled hard to keep in her gasp of surprised as she saw Jet's brown hair and gray eyes. He was spying on someone but who? Jet finally walked away from the window, towards the other end of city. Sen took the opportunity to peer through the window herself, inside she saw Iroh and Zuko. Jet was spying on them! That must mean he knows their fire benders and is trying to reveal that to officials, but he doesn't have the proof yet. Sen stepped away from the window, she felt so conflicted inside she didn't know what to do. She ran down the street towards her apartment screaming one question inside her head the entire time. _Who should she choose? _

She closed the door behind her and her knees buckled from under her. She hugged them to her chest, tears sliced down her cheeks. One side for her family the other for Jet. She couldn't decide if she should tell Zuko that Jet knew their secret or to tell Jet he should leave them alone. If she told Zuko, he would go and fight Jet on the other hand if she told Jet then she would have to explain how she knew.

Sen laid on the floor, just inches away from her blanket. She reached for the blanket and hugged it around herself, then slowly she fell asleep.

The sun peeked through the blinds and onto Sen's eyelids as she woke. Sen dressed and headed outside. Across the street she spotted a familiar hunky body buying a picnic basket. She strolled behind Iroh as he continued to buy little things here and there. He was smiling to himself and had just pushed a moon flower into the shade when a young boy started crying. Sen was never good with children but she smiled as Iroh grabbed a pipa and started singing a tune very familiar to Sen. The child soon quieted down to listen to her grandfather's soothing words. The boy smiled and began to pull on Iroh's beard. Sen let out a little giggle as Iroh began to move again.

Sen kept following him as he helped everyone he met. He helped a mugger be better at taking money, but he also gave him advice to go and achieve his dreams instead of a life of crime. Sen smiled as Iroh kept walking. He then walked up a hill. He set down a small blanket, two incense, the basket and a photo under a large tree.

Sen peered over his shoulder and caught a sob that lifted to her throat. It was Lu Ten that was painted on the paper, beside his face were letters, the last note Iroh got before Lu Ten died. Sen put her hand on Iroh's shoulder as he wished Lu Ten a happy birthday.

"I'm glad you could help me celebrate his birthday, Sen. Even if you only followed me everywhere." Iroh looked up at her, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"I wouldn't miss celebrating my father's birthday. I'm also very glad I'm able to be here with you grandpa." Sen sat next to him and laced her fingers with his. They each took a deep breath then began singing.

Leaves from the vine. Falling so slow, like tiny fragile shells. Drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy come marching home. Brave soldier boy, comes marching home.

Near the last line Iroh finally broke down and began crying into Sen's lap. She petted his semi bald head, letting her own tears fall.


	5. Lake Laogai

Lake Laogai

Sen walked back to her apartment after making sure Iroh was back safely, with Zuko. It was a very quick meeting since Iroh suddenly jumped out of her arms and ran inside, shouting something about getting Zuko ready. Sen became curious and opened the door. She tried her hardest to hide the laugh that popped into her mouth but Zuko was just too funny looking. His hair was combed to the side and slicked down with a lot of water and maybe some sort of gel, his clothes looked tight and uncomfortable. Sen laughed hysterically as Zuko yelled at her to shut up. Iroh then came between the two teens, ushering Sen to the side while he pushed Zuko out the door.

"Now go Lee and make sure you treat her right."

"Her? Wait Zu-Lee has a date tonight?" Sen was almost in too much shock to speak. Zuko looked ridiculous!

"Yes he is and he will make her his bride some day."

"Yeah, if she doesn't run from his anger and clothing issues." Sen chuckled from under her hand. Iroh gave her a side ways glare then ushered her inside for some tea and dinner.

They ate on the porch, silently. They had finished when Iroh got up and took their dishes inside. Sen was staring out into the trees when she saw a shadow lightly move. She narrowed her eyes and went to investigate. She ran straight ahead, guess who could be there. The shadow moved to the left, trying to run. Sen was faster than him though and was able to tackle him to the ground.

He landed with a grunt and a small light trickled over them.

"Jet what are you doing?" she asked as Jet glared up at her.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Did you know those two are fire nation?"

"Those two are my grandfather and cousin, remember?"

"Are you fire nation?"

"Why are you so against the fire nation?" Sen was scared she wasn't going to be able to hear his answer with the blood pounding in her ears.

"The fire nation destroyed my village!" Jet jumped from beneath her, then landing on top of her, his hook swords around her throat.

"Jet you can't live in the past! Those were soldiers not the entire Fire Nation, I promise there are some good people there!" tears burned under Sen's eyes, as she tried to regain control over the situation. Suddenly Jet's weight lifted off of Sen's chest.

"Get off of my granddaughter, you thief!" Iroh's voice boomed into Sen's ears. Iroh threw Jet into a tree; he let out a grumbled moan as he landed on the grass. Iroh clenched his hands into fists and he approached Jet, anger flaring in his eyes. Sen could feel the air begin the raise in temperature as Iroh breathed deeply. Sen quickly got to her feet and ran towards Jet.

"Grandpa don't do it! He wasn't trying to hurt me!" Sen grabbed onto Iroh's raised arm, looking deeply into his flaming eyes.

"How am I supposed to believe you? He had his swords pointed at your neck. He could've killed you Sen." Sen's eyes went wide, she told Jet her name was Song. Iroh's mouth dropped as he saw the true scene at hand. Jet finally stood up, fear and anger radiating off of him. Sen turned towards him, her mouth becoming dry.

"He called you Sen, you told me your name is Song!" Jet's back was against the tree but he still tried to move farther away from her.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Jet, I really am. If you want the truth, well I'll give it to you."

"Tell me, everything." Sen took a deep breath preparing her story.

"This isn't my grandfather, just someone I paid off to say he's related to me. My name is Sen and I'm a Fire Nation general." Sen stood proud as Iroh took a step forward.

"Don't lie you said you would tell him the truth so give it all to him."

"I can't sacrifice your home though!"

"Sen."

"Ok, Jet this is my grandpa. He's Fire Nation to."

"I knew it!" Jet finally side stepped the tree, tears escaped his eyes as he ran away.

"Well we're going to jail now aren't we?"

"Nope."

"No?"

"Who are the soldiers going to believe an old refugee or a crazy child?" Iroh held his belly as he laughed. Sen laughed to and waited inside for the guards. A few minutes later Zuko came rushing through the door towards his room.

"How was your date Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked as Zuko slammed his door. Sen put her hand on Iroh's shoulder, when Zuko cracked his door open and whispered that it was good. They shared a smile then went to bed.

The morning light shined brightly into Sen's eyes as she roused from her sleep. She could hear Zuko and Iroh rustling behind her door. She smiled as she walked into the living room.

"What's with all the noise?" she asked as Iroh side stepped around her.

"We're late for work is all." Zuko said as they hustled out the door, saying quick goodbyes. Sen slowly got dressed in a green dress that flowed all around her feet. She tied her hair to the side with a flower clip then washed her face in the sink. It was mid day when Sen decided to walk around the refugee market.

She bought a few tea leaves and some eggs. She had just passed the tea shop Iroh worked at when she decided to see who Zuko's little girlfriend was. With a sly smile on her face, Sen entered the shop.

If Sen remembered correctly Iroh had said the girl had dark brown hair, normally in a pony tail, and always wore a green dress. Sen kept looking at every table and was about to give up when she saw the girl talking with Zuko.

The girl let out a giggle and Zuko blushed. Sen was about walk over to them when a man tapped her shoulder. It was a messenger and he gave two letters to Sen, then he got back on his ostrich horse and rode away. Sen quickly went outside and sat under a tree. After looking around her at least five times Sen opened the first letter, of course it was from Princess Azula.

_Sen_

_I'm glad you sent the letter to me, even though Ty Lee, Mai and I have already come up with a plan to infiltrate the Earth Kingdom. The Earth King, with his fear of the war, has sent a letter for the Kyoshi Warriors, which we have already conquered and sent to prison. When you hear the King's announcement of the Warriors it will be us in disguise. You better be at the castle and ready to aid us when we need you._

_Azula._

Sen walked behind Pao's Tea Shop and burned the letter with her bending, and she opened the second one which was a notice that she was evicted from her apartment, now Sen to live with Zuko and Iroh. Then she walked around ready to go talk with Iroh when suddenly two men busted through the door. One had Dual Dao Swords while the other was hitting him with hooked swords. The fight was very fast and complex but Sen was able to make out the scar on Zuko's face and a piece of wheat dangling in Jet's mouth.

Sen gasped as Iroh ran over to her, Jet and Zuko not paying attention to anything but the fight. Iroh kept shouting something about Jet being confused while Jet shouted about Zuko and Iroh being Fire Nation, he kept Sen out of his shouting. The two men were fighting synchronized on a well, stepping perfectly in match. Iroh had taught Zuko very well, he was an excellent sword fighter. Sen took a step towards the fight but she felt Iroh grab her wrist. She looked back at him puzzled until she saw how stone cold his face has gotten. She pulled her wrist out of his hand but he kept grabbing it, making sure she wasn't going anywhere.

Sen was about to yell at him to let go when she heard someone cry out. She looked over and saw two men dressed in dark green attire approach Jet and Zuko. Sen's breath caught in her throat as the men grabbed Jet. He kept struggling claiming that Zuko was Fire Nation, but the men handcuffed him with earth hands. The shop owner retold what happened as two soldiers agreed, Jet was then carried away.

Sen wanted to run towards him but Iroh dragged her back to the apartment, followed by Zuko. They opened the door and walked into their separate rooms. Sen sat on her floor a few of her things were scattered across the room as she hugged her knees. _Where was Jet? Is he alright? _Thoughts kept entering Sen's mind as she tried to calm herself. Before she could register anything Iroh was shaking her and she couldn't find enough air to breath. Zuko splashed cold water on her face; it was icy enough that Sen could finally think straight. Iroh stopped shaking her and explained that he opened her door and saw her on the floor, not breathing or moving.

Sen was silent for a long time; Iroh put his hand on her thigh, worry and fear glazed in his eyes. Sen finally stood up and reached for the door to go outside. Zuko stepped in front of her and shook his head.

"You are not going outside to look for Jet!"

"I wasn't going to go look for him! I was just going to go for a walk."

"I agree with your cousin, Sen, you are acting to different right now. Your mental state is in shock and you could do something regrettable." Iroh stepped behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. Sen brushed his hand away, anger boiling in her blood.

"And how exactly do you know about my mental state Grandpa? You left three years ago with Zuko! You don't even know what has happened to me!" Tears began to sting her eyes but Sen wouldn't let them fall. If they fell that would mean Iroh was right, which he was, but Sen will never admit to being wrong.

"Sen please try to understand why I left."

"Understand? How can I understand when I have very little information as to why you left! All I know is that Zuko was banished and you left with him. Not even saying goodbye." Iroh took a step back from Sen as she lowered her head. She took two deep breathes then look back into her grandpa's eyes. His eyes were puffy and swollen while his cheeks became damp, Sen finally began to cry but before Iroh could see it Sen pushed through Zuko and out into the city.

Sen ran all the way into the inner ring where the richer people lived. She wondered the streets, kicking a few rocks here and there out of her way. She would wipe away a few tears every once in a while but she mostly just let them fall. The sun was rising and Sen could feel exhaustion gripping her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy as she kept walking the streets.

She let out a yawn as people began to leave their homes. Sen glanced around at everyone around her yet Jet was nowhere to be seen. After a few hours of endless searching Sen decided to go back to Iroh's apartment, hopefully they wouldn't be to mad at her.

It took a while for Sen to walk home; it was mid day when she finally busted through the door. The place was silent as Sen made her way towards her room; the boys were at work most likely. Sen decided to take a nap while they were gone. She laid her head on the pillow and was asleep instantly.

Sen was rudely awoken by a cheering Iroh as he busted through her door, yelling something about everyone packing up. Sen groggily woke up as Zuko began to bring in boxes. She rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes as she asked Iroh what was going on.

He looked at her, excitement replacing the sadness in his eyes. He explained how a man loved his tea so much that he offered them a brand new shop in the inner ring and with a new shop came a new, bigger, apartment. Excitement buzzed through Sen as she took a box from Zuko, eager to move.

They spent the night packing and celebrating, Jet was no longer on Sen's mind. The next day a few movers came to help them. The ride was exciting for Sen as the trio beamed with happiness. Sen believed this was the first time she saw Zuko smile, a real true smile. It made Sen so happy to see her grandpa happy as well.

The movers stopped and began to unload the wagons. Boxes began to pour inside the next big apartment as Sen began to unpack and organize the space. When everything was settled Sen decided to go to the market, a special dinner was in order for such a great change. Sen was picking out some free apples when she heard someone scream in an alley. Sen rushed over to the noise as a bald kid, a blind girl and another boy ran in front of her.

"Katara what is it?" asked the dark haired boy.

"Jet's back." _Jet?_ Sen's heart began to pound louder as Sen walked forward. Two of the kids began to argue as Jet began to say he changed. The dark haired girl, Katara, claimed that Jet was lying. When the shorter girl walked forward and claimed he wasn't. Katara looked furious as her friends said they could use Jet's help in finding an appa. They all agreed to use Jet's advice and began to walk away. Sen leaned against a wall and waited for Jet.

"Jet," she said as she grabbed his hand.

"Do I know you?" Jet asked as he yanked his hand away. Sen gasped but tried to remain calm.

"It's me, Song. Remember we met on the way to Ba Sing Se?"

"Sorry I don't remember you." Jet then walked away, leaving a shocked Sen to stand alone. Sen couldn't believe that he had forgotten about her. She decided to follow him, at a distant and on the roof tops. She kept to the shadows as she followed Jet's adventure with the group.

They went to a hut, still searching for this appa thing. Jet was sure he had seen it there but it was no longer there. The little girl, Toph, asked something about Katara and Jet being together and Katara denied, obviously lying to the child. Sen shoved her anger away and followed the kids as they left.

They were walking down a street when suddenly someone called out Jet's name. Some girl hugged him, which angered Sen even more, and asked Jet how he got away from the Dai Li. Sen moved closer, straining her ears to hear everything.

Jet was still confused and had no idea what was going on as Toph tried to decide who was lying. One boy said that Jet was brainwashed and Jet became unstable and frightened. Sen wanted to desperately reach for him but kept her cover behind the wall. The group surrounded Jet then dragged him to nearby house.

They questioned him, and one even stuck a piece of wheat in his mouth, but Jet couldn't remember. Katara then used some water bending move and Jet was put under a trance. When he woke up from it he remembered where he went. The Dai Li took him to Lake Laogai.

The group set off on the adventure, Sen still staying at a distance. When they reached the lake Toph pointed out a tunnel. Sen watched carefully as they went inside, then she joined them. She stuck to the shadows as the group walked the tunnels, seeing all the horror that went on under the city.

The group was then separated and Sen still stayed a distance from Jet. That's when she saw Long Feng. He said some words but Sen was to far away to hear them, all she could see was that Jet began to attack the bald kid. Sen stared at horror up above as Jet began to swing at the kid. He dodged every attack and tried to talk to Jet.

Jet finally woke from his trance and went to attack Long Feng. Long Feng moved his foot ready to strike a deadly move towards Jet. Sen screamed out and jumped from her hiding place. Silver flames engulfed the entire room as Long Feng fled to the wall in fear. Sen stepped in front of Jet, anger fueling her flames. She was about the blast Long Feng with all her might when she heard Jet whisper her name. Sen turned around towards him, embarrassment coloring her face red. Jet's eyes looked calm, even though Sen was certain they would be angry. She looked down and took a step back.

"I remember you now, Song. I also remember that isn't your real name and that you're Fire Nation." Jet's words were calm and Sen feared his anger. She heard a wall moving into the earth as the rest of the gang joined, Sen's flames were beginning to go out. Jet took a step towards her as she let out a tear of fear.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Jet. I knew I couldn't tell you who I am." she could feel his hand on her cheek.

"Its alright, I forgive you but please tell me your name."

"My name is Sen, I'm a Fire Nation general." Sen let more tears falls and awaited Jet's anger. Instead she felt him move her face upward then she felt his lips on hers. Sen was shocked at first but then she moved into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Jet's neck. Jet was the one who broke the kiss as he rested his forehead on hers.

"Sen I...I think I'm in love with you. Even if you are Fire Nation." he looked deeply into her eyes so she could see the truth in his gray eyes.

"I think I love you tpo Jet." she whispered as Jet wrapped her in his arms.

"Um, I hate to interrupt this lovey dovey moment but we still need to find Appa!" the bald kid said as he ran towards the door. Everyone followed, even Sen.

"Jet what's an appa?" she asked.

"Appa is Aang's bison."

"Bison? Wait you mean that bald kid is the avatar!" Sen stopped in her tracks; everyone followed and stared back at Jet. Sen couldn't believe she was meeting the Avatar, the person Zuko has been trying so hard to capture for the last three years. He was in her grasp if Sen could kill Aang then the war would be over, the Fire Nation would win.

But what would happen to Jet if the war ended? They wouldn't be allowed to see each other; he was Earth Kingdom while she was Fire Nation. Sen's head hurt as she tried to decide what to do. Her head told her to fight, to kill, but her heart told her no. Sen fell to her knees, her headache becoming monstrous. Jet told them to go on ahead as he helped her up.

"I need to get out of here Jet. Now!"

"Why?"

"That's the Avatar, I'm supposed to hunt him but I'm not sure if I can." Sen laid her head in Jet's shoulder, too confused to move. Jet picked her up and began to run her towards the surface.

Once they were in the fresh air Jet began to walk towards the city. They didn't get far when Jet was tripped and Sen fell onto the sand. The Dai Lee were everywhere. Jet and Sen were easily captured; Sen looked up and saw that the Avatar had flown away. She was a prisoner while he was still alive and free.


	6. The Crossroads of Destiny

_**AN: Sorry this took so long to get out, I've been super busy and stuff also I'm sorry this one is short its based completly off an episode so ya...anyways enjoy and please review. Thanks :D(Ok since my Beta got all angry and stuff I'm sorry its late cause HE was busy)**_

The Crossroads of Destiny

She felt something move from under her. Sen sat up, wiping away the sleep from her eyes and looked over as he sat up. She smiled as Jet scratched his head and looked around confused. Sen stood up and began to walk around. There was rock everywhere with a few glowing crystals scattered around.

"You're not an Earthbender, are you?"

"No, my father was but it skipped a generation because my mother and grandmother weren't benders."

"That's odd."

"What's odd?"

"Bending skipping a generation, I've never heard of it before."

"What, everyone in the fire nation is a bender?"

"No but in the royal families everyone is a bender, except Queen Ursa."

"Queen Ursa?" Jet waked over to Sen but she motioned for him to stand back. She began to breathe deeply, calling up her hottest flame.

"Yes, Queen Ursa, Prince Zuko's mother."

"The Fire Lord's wife?"

"Yes, his wife." Sen pushed the flames from her hands and tried to melt the earth in front of her, it only smoking. She sighed and tried again, still nothing was happening. After her fifth attempt Jet put his hand on her shoulder and told her to rest.

They sat down and began to talk again. Jet was telling Sen about how the Fire Nation killed his parents and destroyed his home. Sen was close to tears until she heard foot steps. They both crouched behind a boulder as the water tribe girl walked around.

"Katara?" Jet whispered. Sen boiled with jealousy. It was Katara, Jet's former girlfriend. He was talking about her a while ago, making Sen steam. Sen felt a hand grab hers, and when she looked up Jet was smiling at her.

Katara kept walking around until someone claimed she had a visitor. Someone came tumbling down a tunnel and landed on the ground, inches away from Katara. From their hiding spot Sen and Jet could see a man standing, his black hair ruffled.

"Zuko?"

"Lee?" they both looked at each other, Sen had forgotten that Jet didn't know that Lee was just a cover up name for Zuko while he was a refugee. Sen gave Jet an apologetic smile as Katara began yelling at Zuko.

"Why did they throw you in here? Oh let me guess, it's a trap? So when Aang shows up to help me you can have him in your little Fire Nation clutches. You're a terrible person, you know that? Always following us. Hunting the Avatar. Trying to capture the world's last hope for peace. But what do you care, you're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading violence and hatred is in your blood."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Zuko finally spoke, almost looking at Katara as she turned around again.

"I don't? How dare you. You have no idea what this war has put me through. Me personally. The Fire Nation took my mother away from me." All Zuko could do was apologize and claim that's something they had in common. Sen's heart dropped as she walked over to Zuko.

"Sen? What are you doing here?" Zuko hugged her, he actually hugged her! Zuko never showed any kind of affection towards Sen since they were little.

"Um, I kind of got captured."

"That's why you never came back. Uncle and I thought you went to Azula right away."

"You're that girl!"

"Yes, I'm THAT girl." Sen was finally lowered towards the ground as Katara apologized to both Sen and Zuko. She then grabbed some water from a necklace and told Zuko she could heal his scar. Jet finally walked out as something growled behind a wall. Iroh and the Avatar came crashing through. Iroh gave both Sen and Zuko a hug as the Avatar glared at them while Katara hugged him.

They began walking away when suddenly Azula appeared and Iroh was captured in crystals. Dai Lee agents surrounded them; Sen's hair began to rise as she could feel a major battle beginning.

"Look at here, a traitor and two still undecided." Azula walked over to Zuko as Sen moved back towards Jet.

"You have to get out of here now." she whispered.

"I can't leave you."

"You have to please. If Azula finds you she will kill you." Jet looked towards the hole the Avatar made then back at Sen. Her amber eyes glazed over with concern and worry. Finally Jet nodded his head.

"I love you, Sen." He kissed her passionately then ran towards the hole. Katara looked over at Sen but stayed quiet as Jet escaped. Sen turned back as Azula tricked Zuko into fighting with her.

Azula walked over to Iroh as Zuko chose. Then the fire began as Azula targeted the Avatar. Zuko shot at the Avatar as Azula targeted Katara. Sen helped Azula but throwing relentless fire balls. Katara smacked Sen in the side with a water whip, sending her into the water. Katara tried to freeze it but only got so far until Azula fired at her. Sen melted the ice as Katara held Azula with water arms. Sen sent fire through the water, freeing the princess. Then Katara turned on Zuko, yelling about him changing.

Sen jumped onto a cliff and began to breathe deeply. Electricity buzzed from her stomach to her fingertips as she prepared a shot at Katara. Dai Lee agents then blocked Sen's view and covered Katara. Sen looked over and saw the Avatar begin to glow. He was raised high in the air. Azula met eyes with Sen and they both began to start their lightening again. Azula shot the Avatar in the back as Sen hit his foot. The Avatar fell to his death as Katara went to rescue him.

Iroh jumped in front of the three fire benders and told Katara to get out of there. As soon as they were clear, Iroh surrendered. Azula smiled at Sen but Sen looked away, not able to meet eyes with anyone. Sen had betrayed her grandfather and Jet.

They left the cave and finished taking over Ba Sing Se. Sen walked out of the palace and towards the tree where Iroh had celebrating Lu Ten's birthday. His picture still set up with incense and the basket. Sen kneeled over and touched his photo.

"We did it father. We brought down the great Earth Kingdom City. I wish you were here to see this."

"Sen we are ready to leave, get in." Sen wiped away a few loose tears and ran towards the war ship. Several hours later Sen looked towards the horizon as the sun rose. In the glow of the sun stood the Fire Nation capitol, Sen was back home.


	7. Home

_**AN: **__**Ok so I'm sorry this is up so late. Also I had to change the rating because of language and future chapters. Yes I know this is cannon-complaint and if you don't like it well don't read it. Anyways thanks to everyone that has reviewed and read my story, please keep doing what you're doing(: Thanks and enjoy.**_

Home

The ride was long. Sen's stomach kept jumping into her throat, along with her heart, as the waves rocked back and forth. She looked over to the other side to see Mai approaching Zuko. They spoke for a little bit then Mai got close and kissed Zuko. The scene made Sen miss Jet. She kept replaying him leaving her behind as she fought the Avatar. She longed for him to be beside her, she just wanted to kiss him one more time.

"Are you sad?" Zuko laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I am. For once, Zuko, I was happy. I had a nice life in Ba Sing Se with you and grandpa. Also I had Jet."

"You were in prison with him and you will always have me and Uncle."

"Thanks Zuko. I just need some time alone." Zuko gave Sen a hug and left her alone. The wind twirled around every strand of Sen's auburn hair as she looked into the deep blue waves. Iroh was going to jail, that was obvious but what was Sen going to do when she got back to the capital? Would she be sent on another mission for the Fire Nation? Sen feared going back; her house would be cold and empty. Sen knew she should be used to the emptiness since Iroh was gone for three years but Sen knows that Iroh is in the Fire Nation, only he is in jail now. Sen's fire breath began to smoke too much for her so she decided to go below deck. Ty Lee was stretching; Azula was napping while Zuko and Mai were cuddling by a fire. Sen went over and grabbed a drink then sat down by Ty Lee.

"Sen, since Ba Sing Se your aura has been all black and sad. What's wrong?"

"N-nothings wrong." Sen looked to the side and took a drink of her juice.

"Oh wait. I know that color, your totally glowing pink! You fell in love didn't you!"

"Sshhh! Don't let everyone in the Fire Nation hear you!" Sen put a hand on Ty Lee's mouth. Ty Lee nodded and Sen removed her hand.

"Sorry but who stole your heart? This is so interesting!" Ty Lee scooted closer to Sen and leaned in close, she put her elbow on her knee. Sen sighed as Ty Lee blinked furiously.

"His name is Jet and he is from the Earth Kingdom." Ty Lee gasped and Sen hand to place her hand on Ty Lee's mouth again. Ty Lee made some mumbling noises but quieted down until Sen let go.

"You can't love someone from the Earth Kingdom!"

"Well he's gone now, so there's no need to worry."

"He escaped didn't he?"

"Yes he did, I have no idea where he is." Sen looked down and held one of her shoulders. Ty Lee moved close to Sen and hugged her. Sen could smell Ty Lee's Firelily perfume as they hugged. Finally Ty Lee let go and Sen walked back up the stairs, so she could stare at the sea.

The sun was beginning to rise as the warship landed. Servants rushed to the conquerors' feet as they walked down. Sen walked behind Azula and Zuko as Ty Lee and Mai followed. Sen took a sharp left before the palace and walked through the doors of her home. She needed to get ready for Zuko's coronation back into the Fire Nation.

Sen walked into her bathroom and started running the water; she put her hand under the stream and felt to know if it was hot enough. Sen slowly undressed and stepped into the steaming water. She cupped her hands and waited for them to fill up with water, when they were full enough she would splash her face then wipe her eyes. She ran water through her hair and the got out. Sen looked outside her window to see the sun setting.

Sen threw on a gown and tied a robe around her shoulders. She walked outside towards the pond to see if any turtle ducks were still awake. She sat down by the waters edge and stared into her reflection.

"What are you doing out? It'll be night pretty soon."

"I can't stay in that house for long. Its to empty, to quiet for me." Sen glanced up to see Zuko looking at her, his hood over his face so only his mouth showed.

"I guess I can see where you're coming from."

"Really?"

"Yes, my house may be filled with everyone but its always been silent and lonely since my mother left." Sen looked over and saw a glimmer of tears behind his scarred face.

"Come with me Zuko, I know what will cheer you up." Sen said as she stood up and took Zuko's hand. He looked at her shocked but followed her none the less. She led him to the prison chambers and down the twisted stair case. The arrived upon cell number 3, prisoner 4321, Iroh.

"Uncle," Zuko whispered lightly under his breath, Sen looked at him sideways before sitting down in front of the cell and called out his name. Iroh shuffled a little bit and his breath was still shallow, Sen called out to him again a little louder. Finally Iroh sat up and looked at the two teenagers in the dim light coming from their palms.

"Ah, hello Sen, and Prince Zuko. It's very late, shouldn't you two be in bed?"

"We can't sleep grandpa, we were wondering if you could help us."

"Help you, how?" Iroh began to light up his palm with a plain orange flame, compared to Sen's silver glow.

"Well when I couldn't sleep after mom's death you always said something to calm me."

"And when father and I got into arguments you were always there with strong words."

"Well children I wish I could hug you both but from behind these bars I am powerless. But I believe its time for you to know about your ancestors."

"Like our grandparents?" Zuko asked.

"For you, Prince Zuko, yes. But for you, Sen, it would be your parents. You never got to really know them."

"Start with Zuko, I want to hear!" Sen perked up and her flame danced a little bit in her palm.

"Ok Sen, we will start with you, Prince Zuko." Iroh chuckled a little bit. Zuko's eyes widened as Iroh began to tell the story of Firelord Sozin and Avatar Roku.

"Grandpa, we've heard this story a bunch of times. I'm sure ZuZu already knows about his grandfather Firelord Sozin." Sen complained. It baffled Zuko how the most respected Fire Nation General looked so young speaking to her grandfather.

"Yes, we all know about Firelord Sozin but what about your mother's father, Zuko?" Iroh asked, a more serious tone.

"My mothers father?"

"Firelady Ursa?" Zuko and Sen shared a look and stared at Iroh, full attention.

"Yes, her grandfather who was Avatar Roku." Their eyes widened at Sen looked at Zuko. He had both the Avatar's and the Firelord's blood running through his veins. Sen's breath caught in her chest and she held her throat, her fire extinguished.

"Sen!" both Iroh and Zuko yelled towards her as she fell backwards, Zuko just barely caught her and looked towards Iroh for advice. Iroh simply told him to go and put Sen in her bed, the news must've been to much for her.

Sen woke up to the sun warming her eyelids. She blinked hundreds of times as she stretched and prepared for the ceremony that was going to happen soon. Sen stood beside Mai and Ty Lee as Lo and Li announced Ba Sing Se's fall and Zuko's return.

Sen clapped and cheered like the rest of the nation as Mai slowly clapped her hands, her face blank. When the ceremony was over they all met in the Firelord's backyard.

Mai and Zuko were cuddling under a tree next to the pond as Ty Lee and Sen were doing some chi blocking exercises, Azula was monitoring. They were all talking when suddenly a messenger showed up. Azula glared at him as he shakily handed her a note.

"What does it say Azula?" Ty Lee asked as she bounced behind Azula.

"Well if you gave me some space I could open and read it aloud." Azula stated, still glaring. Ty Lee apologized at took a few steps back.

"Ok she took a step back read it already Azula. Mai groaned as Zuko pulled her closer.

"Fine if you insist. It reads: Azula, Zuko, Sen and friends, I have a very important meeting with some generals in a few days so I need you all to go on a little vacation. There will be a ship ready to depart in two days; you all must be on it."

"He couldn't just come out and tell us?" Zuko grumbled as Mai snuggled closer to him.

"Two days? So we have to go pack and be ready for a little vacation; where will we even go?" Sen asked as Ty Lee shrugged her shoulders.

"Most likely Ember Island, it's the perfect weather and its just far enough that we can go and be back without anyone noticing." Azula said as she retreated into her home to begin packing.

"Ty Lee, want to help me pack? We can try on new swim suits!" Sen giggled and the two rushed off to the market.

"Do you want to go with them?" Zuko asked.

"Why would I want to go swim suit shopping with those two when I can stay here with you?" Mai asked, before Zuko could answer Mai tilted his head and kissed him.

"Okay, how does this one look?" Sen stepped out and lifted her arms while turning around, showing every corner of the pink swim suit she was trying on. Ty Lee looked at all the angles and finally shook her head.

"Pink isn't really your color. Oh I know! Try on this red one!" Ty Lee quickly shoved a crimson bikini into Sen's arms.

"Um, I'm not sure about a bikini."

"Don't be a chicken you'll look great. I promise!" Ty Lee shoved Sen into the dressing room and waiting till she came out. Sen walked out a little embarrassed by how much skin was showing. Ty Lee gasped at how curvy Sen was; they both had terrific curves in all the right places, Ty Lee's breast size was just slightly bigger than Sen's though.

"Does it look good?" Sen asked, still embarrassed.

"Does it look good? It looks great!" Ty Lee exclaimed, Sen quickly changed and they paid for the outfits then walked over to Sen's house. They discussed little things on their walk, the weather, boys, Jet. Ty Lee wanted to know everything that happened during Sen's time in Ba Sing Se and Sen told her, Ty Lee was her best friend after all.

"So Jet took you on a date and Zuko saw so he went over and ruined it!" Ty Lee exclaimed as they walked up the steps.

"That's what I said," Sen claimed as she opened the door. The sun was setting and Ty Lee was staying at Sen's house so they both didn't feel so alone.

"So did you go on another date after that?" Ty Lee asked as they began to make dinner.

"Well kind of." Sen said and explained the incident she encountered before getting arrested, while Sen cut the onions Ty Lee put some noodles into a boiling pot.

"Wait a Fire Nation general got arrested in Ba Sing Se while we were there?!" Ty Lee couldn't believe she didn't know Sen was in Ba Sing Se.

"Ty Lee you ask too many questions. Hey, those noodles are done. Strain them over there and lets eat."

The two girls ate in silence and finally Sen finished, washed the dishes and went to run her bath. Ty Lee washed her plate and went into a separate bathroom to wash up. Sen again heated the water when she stepped into it and relaxed while washing today's dirt off her body. In two days they had to go to Ember Island and pretend to have a good time while Sen's soldiers were…her soldiers! Sen had forgotten that she was still a general; she needed to check in on them! Sen quickly jumped out of the tub, spilling some water onto the floor. She pulled a robe around her and ran towards her office.

She pushed open the doors and saw her advisor, Jung, carrying a stack of papers.

"Oh General Sen! You're back from Ba Sing Se already?"

"Yes I came back with Princess Azula and Prince Zuko. How are the troops?"

"Um good they are all at their stations ready to begin fighting."

"That's good news, I was beginning to worry."

"Um, ma'am, should you really be walking around in a bathrobe, I mean you are wet." Sen turned around and Jung blushed deeply noticing how wet her hair was and how the water dripped onto the floor.

"I don't care what I look like I am the Dragon of the North and I will do what I damn well please!" Sen said before walking up to her desk. She wrote down a few directions for her soldiers, handed the orders to Jung then she got up and left. Sen ran back home and hopped into her silk sheets. Soon Sen drifted off into sleep, they had one more day before their 'vacation' began and Sen wanted to give the soldiers in the Earth Kingdom one last order before she left.


	8. Everything Changes

_**A/N: **__** Ok so this chapter isn't betad yet sorry. Anyways I thought I would clearfy some stuff from my reviews.**_

_**To Dream Lighting: I'm not sure what you'r confused about but if its what I think it is then it will clear up in future chapters I promise.**_

_**To Its2dark2read: Thank you for all the reviews! So with your comment on the amber colored hair I imagine amber to be a deep copper color I'm not sure what you think it looks like but I thought it would be a copperish color. Also I imagine there to be land that connects the two nations so Sen got to the Earth Kingdom by that strip of land. I know I need to look at a map but I'm a little to busy with boring stuff to really look sorry.**_

_**So I hope you all like this chapter sorry its a bit short, I like short chapters if you couldn't tell already...Enjoy and please review thanks!**_

Everything Changes

The ship rocked back and forth as the group looked at the rushing waves. Sen was wearing a cropped red top that showed off her belly and a red mini skirt, Zuko wore light robes as Mai, Ty Lee and Azula wore their regular outfits. They were all talking excitedly as they neared the island. This ship docked and the teens were walking down when they saw Lo and Li in their beach wear. Sen felt bile rise to her mouth but swallowed it as they walked to the beach house. Ty Lee instantly fell in love with the house as Mai and Sen felt as though they could vomit. Sen went to change into her swim suit as Azula discussed today's agenda.

"So we will spend exactly three hours and fifty-five minutes at the beach. Then we will come back and have dinner. Lo, Li, I expect a great dinner when we arrive!" Azula barked her orders and when Sen reappeared they all stared at her.

"Sen you look amazing!" Ty Lee squealed as Zuko grabbed a towel and covered her up.

"You should have picked a more appropriate swim attire."

"Zuko calm down, we are here to have fun."

"What's so fun about a forced vacation! We're being treated as children!" Zuko began to raise his voice, Mai went to hold his hand when Azula stopped her. Sen got close to Zuko's face, her glare becoming deadly.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me, I don't care if you are prince of the Fire Nation right now you are Zuko and I will kick your ass. I am your cousin and I bet no one here will stop me." Sen's voice was just barely above a whisper and Zuko took a step back as her words sunk in. He finally dropped his head and walked towards the door. Mai followed him, Azula smiled and Ty Lee looked scared. Sen finally broke the awkwardness and walked out towards the beach. They searched for a good spot and finally Azula had enough and wrecked a child's sand castle. The kid ran away screaming as two guys came up to Ty Lee and Sen and offered to set up their beach gear. Both agreed with giggles and waited till the boys set the towels down. Ty Lee and Sen both sat down and began talking with the guys, in a short amount of time most of the guys on the beach were fanning the girls and blocking the sun from their faces. Sen enjoyed the time relaxing until Azula called for them to go and play a game of kuai ball.

Azula served the first round and scored instantly. Sen jumped off Zuko's back and hit the ball straight down the middle, scoring another point. The game was heated and was finished when Azula set the net on fire with her final kick of the ball. After having a moment of pride in an awkward way the teens were approached by two boys. Sen instantly recognized one as Chan, General Chan's son. She smirked when she noticed Chan had no idea who she was. He also didn't know who Zuko and Azula were, the boys were only interested in Ty Lee and Mai. Zuko fumed a little bit but Azula stopped him from causing a scene as she asked if they were invited to.

Chan agreed and gave Sen a questioning look.

"You going to come?"

"Maybe. I'll have to check my schedule." Sen said, still smirking. Ty Lee gave her a side ways look but then waved good bye as the boys left. Zuko stomped off to the beach house and the rest followed him. They sat around a table on the porch eating dinner as Ty Lee hounded Azula with questions.

"Sen why are you so quiet?" Zuko poked Sen and she glared at him before answering.

"I'm eating and its rude to talk with your mouth full."

"You haven't even touched your food." Mai sighed, Sen looked down and realized she was right. Sen took a giant bite and continued thinking about the days adventures. It was so new to her, she felt a regular teenager. She was having fun with friends, getting attention from guys and she didn't have to worry about leading soldiers off to battle. Being a general at the age of 16 is tough and very stressful on Sen; she never went onto the battle field though, she controlled her soldiers through messages. Ozai didn't want Sen to leave just in case an army attacked the palace. Still she knew their lives were in her hands.

"I need to discuss something with you Sen. Come with me." Azula ordered and walked towards the beach again, Sen followed and look at Azula. The sun was just beginning to set as they sat down on the sand.

"What is it Princess Azula?"

"I know we are on vacation but I need to come up with a plan for the Day of Black Sun." Sen's eyes widened as Azula told her about the Avatars plan to attack the palace.

"But the Avatar is dead, we both finished him."

"I have a feeling he is alive and is willing to attack while we can't fire bend."

"The secret bunkers could work. Its close enough that Ozai can order his troops but its hidden so the Avatar can't find us."

"They have an earth bender with them, they would be able to sense the metal work under the volcano."

"True but they wouldn't know what room Ozai is in. You can hide in the Firelord's room and fight off the Avatar and his companions with the Di Lee." Sen noticed Azula smiled, she buzzed with excitement.

"That sounds like a terrific plan. We will tell my father as soon as we board but do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Don't tell Zuko. I don't trust him completely yet."

"He should know where Ozai is though, just in case."

"No he can't know anything, ok?" Sen nodded and turned around in time to see three teenagers walking their way. It was time for the party, Sen's heart sank. She hated parties, especially teenage parties.

the group arrived at the house, seconds after dusk. Chan wasn't impressed by Azula's punctuality but he still let them in. Azula then proceeded to embarrass herself by trying to compliment Chan on his outfit. Sen slapped her hand to her forehead then went to find the balcony before everyone showed up.

"Why are you out here?" Zhukov walked out a few minutes later.

"I should be asking you that question. Where's Mai?"

"She's inside. I think some guy is trying to hit on her. I got so angry she told me to come out her cool off before getting her something to eat."

"Wow she really has you on a leash." Sen could feel Zuko heating up and that made her giggle. Sen always loved making Zuko angry, it was one thing that bonded her with Azula when they were younger. Zuko finally stormed back into the party and left Sen to stare at the waters once again. Sen began to trace little circles on the wood as the waves licked the sand every other second. Sen turned as she heard a door opening again this time Azula with Chan came out.

"Sen what are you doing here, you should be inside." Azula narrowed her eyes at Sen so Sen would get the hint that she was unwanted.

"Right I just needed some fresh air is all. I'll go inside and leave you two alone." Sen walked past Chan and he gave a side ways glance with a smirk. All Chan's disgusted Sen but she knew she couldn't speak about it because Azula seemed to have a thing for the General's son. Sen shivered a little bit at the thought of those two together as she walked into the bustling room. Sen found Ty Lee in a corner surrounded by boys that wanted a chance to be with her. She closed her eyes and when Ty Lee opened them again all the boys were on the floor. Sen let out a small chuckle as Ty Lee walked up to her.

"Wow did you see those boys? I guess they like me to much."

"Most likely, well we should find Zuko. When I last saw him he was upset about some guy hitting on Mai."

"And knowing Zuko he'll kill the guy." The two firebenders laughed and began walking towards the buffet table. Sen turned around when she heard someone yell, the voice sounded a lot like Zuko. A few people screamed as a guy was smashed into a Vance, shattering it into a million pieces. Cman ran up and kicked Zuko out for damaging the vase. Sen frowned and followed Zuko to make sure he was ok, she also wanted to away from that party. Sen followed Zuko down the beach and towards his family's old summer house.

"So you decided to come here." Sen said as she stood in the doorway, the moon was shining on the wood under her feet. Zuko turned around, the moonlight brightening his fiery scar as his eye widened up in surprised.

"Why did you follow."

"Well I saw you blow up at Mai, then you pushed that guy into a vase. Very funny to watch by the way. Now your here in an abandoned summer home without a source of light."

"You shouldn't have followed me. I'm fine."

"Are you really Zuko."

"What are you talking about."

"Ever since you got back you've been sulking and moody the entire time."

"I've been normal."

"Normal? You call random outburst of rage normal?" Sen could feel angry tears burning at the back of her eyes.

"It's normal for me." Zuko looked down and tried to blink away the tears.

"No it's not Zuko. I know it's not normal for you. It's not normal for anyone."

"You don't know anything!"

"Bull shit! Don't you dare stand there and say that I don't know anything!" A few tears began to cascade down Sen's chenap pans she feverishly wiped them away with her arm.

"Sen, I'm sorry." Zuko tried to reach towards her but Sen turned before his hand could reach her. Sen ran down the steps and almost ran into a group of people. Small hands grabbed Sen's shoulders and kept her from running anymore. Sen looked into gray eyes and saw a long dirt colored braid draped over a slim shoulder.

"Ty Lee, what are you doing here?"

"We followed you and Zuko. We almost lost you and then we heard the yelling."

"We were going to announce our presence but it didn't seem right." Azula spoke up and then walked up the steps to get Zuko.

"We should head back to the beach house, the ship should be here early in the morning." Sen declared then started walking, a silver flame danced in her hand. Ty Lee and Mai followed as Zuko and Azula exited the old house.

"Wait before we go we should pay Chan and his guests a visit." Azula had a wolffish grin on her face as she looked towards the house on the hill. Ty Lee and Mai shared in Azula's smile as Sen and Zuko just shrugged. The group made their way back up the hill. Zuko kicked down the door as Ty Lee jumped from chandelier to chandelier. Mai used knives to cut up the wall paper as Azula and Sen set the buffet tables on fire. Zuko began to smash vases as everyone in the house began to scream and run away.

"What are you doing? I'm going to tell my father about this!" Chan yelled at Sen, Azula and Zuko.

"Go ahead while you're at it tell him General Sen, Princess Azula and Prince Zuko destroyed the place." Sen had a smirked plastered to her face as Chan registered her words. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he looked at the three teenagers. When the place was fully destroyed the group finally walked back towards the beach.

They group arrived full of wild chatter and laughter. Sen looked over to see Zuko and Mai holding hands and laughing together. After a while the group split up and went into their separate rooms to pack. Sen had just shut her bag when she heard a knock at her door.

"You may enter." The door clicked and Azula strolled into the room. She closed the door behind her then faced Sen.

"When we reach the palace tomorrow follow me and I will show you where everyone will be hiding on the Day of Black Sun."

"I will princess. The day is almost here which means the Avatar's friends will be at the palace."

"Correct and they won't know where we are."

"Should I fight with my men?"

"No we will need you in case they reach the underground bunkers." sen nodded and watched as Azula left the room. The moonlight was shimmering on top of Sen's sheets as she slept. The sun was just rising above the horizon when Sen blinked awake. She stretched and heard a few bangs coming from the otherside of her door. She opened it and saw Lo and Li rushing around grabbing numerous things and placing them in different spots. Sen held back a few giggles as the rest of the teens began to wake up and stand in their doorways. Lo and Li were still running around until Azula spoke up and stopped them.

"What is going on?"

"You children are leaving this morning. The ferry will be here soon and this house needs to be cleaned before we leave."

"This morning? We're suppose to leave tomorrow morning. Why the change?" sen asked, standing next to Azula.

"Ya we've only been here for a day!" Ty Lee complained as Mai and Zuko retreated back into their rooms.

"Hurry children you must grab your things and wait outside. We will be there shortly." Lo and Li said together and everyone went to their rooms to grab their bags. They met outside by the docks. Sen dipped a toe into the water with Ty Lee while everyone stood and waited. The sun was in the sky as the ferry pulled up at the dock. Sen dried her feet and boarded the vessel. Mai groaned as she sat down next to Zuko. They all situated themselves and were heading back to the Capitol.


	9. Turning

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out writer's block claimed me as a victim. Also this chapter is sorta rushed if you think its to rushed send me a review and tell me so I can try to make it not so rushed...if that makes any enjoy the next chapter and please review!**

Turning

Everyone in the capital was busy. Many mothers grabbed their children and ran into the house as men dressed in metal armor. The day was here, the day of Black Sun. During the commotion Sen was able to sneak down into the holding cells.

"Hello Grandpa." She smiled as Iroh as she sat down on her knees.

"Hello Sen, shouldn't you be getting ready? You know the attack is coming." Iroh turned towards his granddaughter. She shifted a little bit in her spot but gave Iroh a reassuring smile.

"Well I wanted to come and talk to you because I have a feeling." Her gaze traveled to a corner where a fire rat ran off with some crumbs.

"What kind of feeling?" Iroh became nervous, fearing the worst is coming for his only grand child. He moved closer to the bars and grasped a bar in each hand.

"That something big is going to happen, something bigger than an attack from the Avatar's friends. I just feel like I won't be prepared for it." Sen began to shake even though she tried to stop it by fisting her hands together.

"Calm down Sen. You're a great soldier and you know how to adapt, you will do fine. I promise." Iroh slid a hand through the bars and put it on top of her shaking fists. She looked up from the corner and smiled at her grandfather.

"You always know what to say don't you Grandpa?"

"I try." they shared a smile until a guard came down and told Sen that Azula wanted her.

"I have to go but I'll come back. I love you, Grandpa!" Sen yelled as she ran up the steps. She wasn't looking and ran into a cloaked figure.

"Ouch, watch it soldier! Huh?" Sen looked and saw the face under the hood.

"Sen what are you doing? Why aren't you in the bunker?"

"That's what I should be asking you Prince Zuko."

"It's wrong to be here. I've had a change of mind. I can't stay here knowing that what my father does is wrong."

"Wrong?"

"You've seen it haven't you, Sen? This war is wrong and it needs to stop."

"You must be sick Zuko. This war is the best thing to happen to this nation!"

"No its not. Come with me Sen and I'll show you."

"The attack is going to start soon."

"I meant after the attack. I'm leaving the nation and joining the Avatar."

"The Avatar is dead! That's why his friends are attacking! They want revenge and to put a stop to the war," Sen glared deep into Zuko's eyes, "they want your father dead."

"I know, and deep down, I do to." Sen couldn't breath and could only stare at the young prince.

"H-how can you say that?!" Tears began to sting her eyes and slide down her cheeks. Zuko went to touch Sen's shoulders but she only pushed him aside," Do you know what I would give to know my father? I would do anything to see him again!" The sadness reflected in Zuko's eyes only angered Sen as he finally reached the girl and embraced her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Sen. I keep forgetting about your parents."

"Forget it Zuko, you'll never listen."

"Sen please come with me, I promise you will see what is really happening." Sen thought over his offer and reluctantly agreed, before they began heading towards the bunker under the volcano. Sen could feel a tightness in her stomach as worry picked at her thoughts. She heard a few muffled explosions coming from the entrance to the capitol: the attack has started. They neared the doors of Ozai's bunker and slowed down to a walk, Zuko stared at the smudged silver doors.

"Wait, are you going to confront your father?"

"I have to." Sen could feel a sudden coldness ran through her body, the eclipse had started.

"I'll wait out here for you." She said, sliding down onto the floor and taking a deep breath. Zuko only nodded and entered the room.

Sen was only sitting for a few minutes when the ground began to shake violently. She held onto a hole in the wall to steady herself against the trembling floor. She remembered Azula saying something about Earthbenders, the Di Li, being on her side and helping them to fight in the war. There must have been a lot of them or a few very powerful ones, and she could hear fighting grunts down the hall.

Sen went to run but realized she couldn't fight without her bending; she was completely powerless. Her only hand to hand combat was very minimal in training since Ozai wanted to focus on her Fire Bending. Sen cursed her luck and went to sit down again so she could meditate. Iroh always told her that when she was scared, sad, angry or confused to meditate, or drink tea. Both would relax her so she could see a clear solution. This time she didn't meditate because she was conflicted but because she needed something to do while she waited.

Sen's hands began to cramp form her constant force on pushing them together and she finally stood up as she heard yelling from behind the door. A sudden warmth rushed through her and Sen was frightful till the warmth passed and she could feel her bending coming back. Had she really spent eight minutes meditating? Sen pondered the thought as she heard more yelling then the sizzle of electricity. Fear shot through her and she opened the door in time to see Ozai shoot lightening at Zuko. Sen screamed and held her hand to her mouth as Zuko was pushed back, but the lightening never went through him. Instead Zuko redirected it and shot it back at Ozai. Sen's eyes widened as she looked at the now shameful prince. He nodded towards the door and they both began running out to the city.

The attack was over but Sen knew she no longer had a home. The two traitors began running back towards the prison cells, if they were going to run away they may as well bring Iroh along. When they got to the stairs Sen could see a guard passed out on the steps. Sen ran down the steps as Zuko interrogated the guard. She tripped on a piece of rubble half way down and fell the rest of the way, landing on her butt. She let out a grunt and rubbed her sore bottom as she stood up. Her breath caught in her throat as she look at the mangled cage that once held her grandfather. The bars were twisted and slightly melted as the ground laid littered with blood and broken pieces of the wall. Iroh was never a violent man until he had to be.

Sen shook helplessly against her will as she kept looking at all the blood, she turned around and faced the guard. He was soaked in the crimson liquid and Sen was certain none of it was her grandfather's. He must've made it out alive but where did he go? Zuko threw the guard down and walked over to Sen, he held her in his arms as they both began to walk back into the daylight.

Now Sen was homeless and she had no idea where her grandpa was; great. The two runaways began to head towards the war balloons and they spotted one that was farther off than the rest, overlooking a cliff. Soldiers were getting sent to the infirmary as others went to check on the Fire Lord so no one even noticed the two as they slipped into the balloon.

They flew behind a few white fluffy clouds and Sen looked down hoping to see some sign of her grandfather.

"Don't worry, we will find Uncle. I promise." Zuko put his hand on Sen's shoulder as a few tears cascaded down her cheeks. She smiled up at him and nodded.


	10. New Beginnings

_**AN: So I tried to make it more detailed, I most likely failed I'm sorry. Here is the 10th chapter in Sen's story so far, I hope you all like it and please keep reviewing! Also I know the ending probably sucks a lot and might seemed a little rushed but that's kinda how I wanted it to be...**_

New Beginnings

The sun burned overhead as Zuko forced more fire into the balloons furnace. Sen sat in a corner tracing every stitched string of the basket with her fingers delicately. Her robe fell down her upper arm exposing her porcelain left shoulder. The sun's rays danced off her shoulder, trying to tan its white surface. Sen scratched her neck with her right hand and fixed her robe, hiding herself from the sun.

Zuko coughed a little into his left hand and used his right to move a few dark brown bangs from his face. With the bangs gone a few sweat drops ran down his forehead as he closed the furnaces door. He used his sleeve to wipe away the sweat as he went over to sit by his cousin.

"I'm still angry with you Zuko." Sen said, not tarring her eyes away her fingers dancing on the basket.

"I know you are but I don't know why," Zuko said, beginning his own fingers' dance with the basket. Sen looked at his circling fingers, rage burning in her cheeks.

"Because you brought me along! It's because of you that Grandpa is gone and that I don't have a home anymore!" Sen could feel tears well behind her golden eyes and she put her head in her knees so Zuko couldn't see. Zuko hesitated but finally he put his right hand on Sen's shoulder, he let out a sigh and began to pat her back as she finally began to convulse under his touch. A tear slipped down Zuko's cheek as he heard her soft whimpers.

"I didn't know it affected you so much, Sen. I'm sorry; really I am." Zuko's voice began to break as more tears spilled from his molten eyes. Countless clouds passed them as the balloon soared through the blue sky. The two teenagers stood up after a few moments, Sen wiped away her tears as Zuko began to throw more flames into the balloon's blackened furnace. Sen leaned over the edge of the basket, her amber hair whipped wildly around her face as she gazed at the ground.

The grass was a bright green next to the sparkling blue ocean. A few different colored plants littered the ground and Sen could make out the jagged lining of a cliff as it over looked the ocean.

Zuko looked over at her and saw her once teary eyes sparkling with new delight as they flew. He could see the reflected greens and blues in her eyes as she gazed down. The colors swirled with her golden eyes, sending a new flame of energy through the young man as he continued to guide the balloon.

Zuko smiled as the balloon began its descend to the ground below; Sen looked over at him, confused dancing in her eyes.

"Why are you landing?"

"Its time we began walking, the Avatar and his friends should be over that hill." Zuko pointed to a large grassy lump in the ground.

"How are you so sure?" Sen narrowed her eyes, still not trusting of her cousin.

"I hunted the Avatar for years, I think I should know where he is." Zuko said as he climbed out of the basket. He held out a hand so Sen could get out but she grunted and jumped out by herself.

"So where are we then?" She asked as she shrugged off her red robes to reveal a crimson strap over her chest, the strap was held up by a single right sleeve. She had on a red skirt that went to her knees; the outfit looked amazing on her and the sun glistened off of her porcelain pale skin. Zuko looked at his cousin, complete awe in his eyes as she walked down towards the water.

"The water's an illusion. This is actually the top of the Western Air Temple." Zuko stood beside his cousin, he could see her eyes trying to scan for any sign of the temple. He knew she wouldn't find it until they went beneath the cliff. The girl continued to search for the hidden village as the boy walked back to the basket. He leaned in and grabbed a rope. Before he turned around Zuko's heart began to race. The ex general turned around and her gaze fell onto Zuko, she saw the slight vibration of his shoulders. Sen walked over to her cousin and lightly set a hand on his shoulder.

"What's scaring you, Zuko?"

"My entire life I've been hunting the Avatar and now I want to go and join them. I just don't know if they'll accept me, except us into their group." The banished prince lowered his head.

"If you're truly sorry and you ask for forgiveness then they should forgive you." Sen gave a light smile to her cousin as he raised his head and stared at her from his scarred eye.

"If that's true then why don't you forgive me?" The girl's molten eyes widened as she took a step back. Her hand moved towards her chest as she contemplated what the boy had just said.

"Well…um…" her words came out cluttered as she tried to think of something to say; a reason as to why she didn't forgive him.

"You don't try to give me advice when it'll turn on you, Sen. That's something Uncle once told me." Zuko looked back at his cousin as she stared at him. He could see the sadness pricking at her golden eyes as tears began to slowly cascade down her cheeks. Regret rushed through him as he thought about what he just said.

"That's why I don't forgive you." The teary eyed girl finally muttered.

"What?"

"You never learn Zuko. I don't forgive you because if I did then you would just repeat yourself over and over again. Just like you did when we were children and you would accidentally burn one of my dolls, I forgave you then you turned around and did it again!"

"Sen that was years ago. I never meant to burn them I just wanted to play with my cousin is all."

"You would get angry so easily! You still do."

"You're getting angry right now. Honestly you have no reason to get this upset. I remember when we were children, you were always so calm and you knew how to have fun that's why you, Ty Lee and Mai got along so well but now your just a hot head like me." Sen took a few more steps back as Zuko's words rushed through her mind. She replayed their conversations over and over again as Zuko began to tie the rope he had around his waist. Sen lowered her gaze as her cousin passed her and walked towards the edge. He looked over and then turned back to Sen. She raised her eyes and saw him reach out his hand to her. She walked over and grasped his hand as he put his other arm around her lower back. She was pushed against his chest as they slowly fell down the rocky edge.

"I forgive you, ZuZu." Sen muttered as they landed on a concrete surface. Sen looked around and saw how big the cliff truly was. She looked over the edge and noticed how fog covered the bottom, the wind whipped at her hair as she tried to determine how far down the cliff could go. Zuko untied the rope from his waist and began to search for the Avatar's campground. He looked behind a few statues and followed a couple tunnels but they all led to empty places. Sen continued to stare at the clouds that passed by her until she heard someone yelling. Her ears pricked up as she turned towards the noise.

"Zuko, do you hear that?" She whispered as she crawled towards the yelling. It sounded like a child was yelling with a young female. A few male voices joined but they were silenced by the child. Zuko turned towards Sen direction and listened. His eyes lit up when he heard the yelling. It was growing louder as the two Fire Nation traitors walked forward.

"Listen, Aang needs a Fire Bending teacher!"

"And who do you suppose that's going to be?" The two teens crouched behind a big furry animal as the two females continued arguing. The two were suddenly silenced as the giant animal moved to the right, showing the teenagers that tried to hide. Sen looked at the four faces that glared at her and her cousin. She was right to assume a child was doing most of the yelling, then there was Katara the water tribe girl she fought in Ba Sing Sa. After Katara was the Avatar and next to him was some guy with dark skin wearing a pony tail. The child pointed to Zuko as he bowed in front of the Avatar and his friends. Sen stared in shock as Zuko began to beg for forgiveness. Zuko looked completely lost and helpless on his knees with his wrists raised in the air, Sen almost felt tears beginning to form. The tears were quickly washed away by the rage that burned inside Sen as Katara water whipped her cousin. Sen stood up and began to form lightening at her fingertips.

"How dare you! He was trying to ask for forgiveness and you spit in his face like that!" Sen was about to shoot the shocked Katara with all the lightening she could muster up when Zuko came between them.

"No Sen. We can't ask for forgiveness if we keep fighting. We must gain their trust." Zuko put his hands on top of Sen's as she powered down.

"Toph is right, Katara, I need a fire bending teacher and now I can have two!" the boy with the blue arrows said to his steaming water bender.

"But its Zuko and the girl who tried to kill you!"

"The names Sen." Sen pitched in with a smile, Katara only glared which earned her a fire ball to the bottom of her blue dress. Katara quickly used water to put out the silver flames as Sen snickered.

"Aang you're right but we can't let our guard down." Katara glared as she stomped out of the clearing. Sen stuck her tongue out at the water tribe girl but quickly retreated when Zuko glared at her. Sen walked over to the fountain that was spraying water and sat down. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt and looked up when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey there." The child smiled at Sen. With Sen sitting down they were both at eye level and Sen could see the clear grey of the child's eyes which were partly covered by her black bangs. Her hair was pinned back by a green headband which matched her dress. Sen also noticed she didn't wear shoes.

"Hello."

"My names Toph, you said your's was Sen right?"

"Correct."

"So that power I felt earlier, that was lightening being created right?"

"Correct."

"Look you don't have to be so up tight around me, I trust you unlike Katara." Toph smiled in Sen's direction, Sen returned her smile.

"Good its hard being up tight all the time."

"Tell me about it. My parents used to make me behave all the time when all I wanted to do was be a child."

"I never really knew my parents, my grandfather raised me."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Toph looked down at the ground as her feet swung back and forth.

"It's alright."

"Oh just so you know I'm blind."

"Your what?!" Sen looked at Toph in amazment.

"Ya but I can see with my Earth bending. Its really cool actually."

"It sounds cool." The two girls began to laugh and continued chatting as Zuko strolled over.

"So Sen are you ok staying here?"

"No Zuko. I completely hate it here." Sen snickered at her cousin as Toph let out a chuckle.

"Glad you've made a friend." Zuko grumbled as he left the two snickering teens.

"Sen, I can see us being great friends."

"If only you could see." The two began to laugh again as Katara came out and began to make everyone dinner.


	11. Boiling Rock

The Boiling Rock

The cliff's rock brushed dust onto the sleeping as bugs crawled between the cracks. Appa let out a yawn as Momo slept on his forehead. Sen's mouth became dry as she slowly woke from her sleep. Sweat stuck to her forehead as she walked towards the fountain; the water made the bricks under her feet slippery. Sen blinked as her eyes tried to adjust to the night scenery. Out of her peripheral vision she saw the flash of a shadow. Sen dropped the water that was cupped in her hands as she tiptoed towards the flying bison. The shadow tossed a small sack onto Appa's saddle as he tried to climb on top of the bison's head. Sen crouched behind Appa's head as she heard whispering.

"Ok you caught me. I'm going to go rescue my dad. Are you happy now?" Sen's ears picked up the rough voice of Sokka, the water tribe warrior.

"I'm never happy." That voice was undeniably Zuko's and his comment caused Sen to let out a light giggle.

"What are you doing here, Sen?" Sokka peered over Appa; down at the laughing ex-general.

"You created so much racket I'm shocked I was the only one to wake up."

"You got thirsty didn't you?"

"Shut up Zuko." There was a light chuckle that came from her cousin's throat which caused him a nice, deadly glare.

"Well get your drink then go back to sleep." Sokka said as he got ready to take off.

"No way, I want to be part of this little adventure of yours."

"Also Sokka, she might have access to the Boiling Rock that we won't get." Zuko pointed out as Sokka let out a groan.

"The Boiling Rock! Do you two have a death wish or something?!"

"SHH! We're going to go save my dad. You can come along." Sokka held his hand on Sen's mouth until she nodded.

"We can't take Appa." Zuko, once again, pointed out.

"Why not?" Sokka questioned.

"Last time I checked Fire Nation prisons don't have bison day cares."

"He's annoyingly right Sokka."

"We can take my war balloon, let's go." The three began climbing a rope until they reached the grassy clearing. They ran over to the deflated balloon and began heating it up. It took both Sen and Zuko's firebending to raise the balloon above the clouds but finally they were flying. Sen sat down by Sokka's feet and began to do breathing exercises.

"So, um, did you guys like leave anything behind in the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked, looking at the passing clouds.

"We left our entire home behind." Sen growled, not opening her eyes.

" I know, I meant like boyfriends or girlfriends."

"I did have a girlfriend, Mai." Zuko chimed in a love sick voice.

"What about you, Sen?"

"No."

"What about Jet?" His name sent lonely shivers down her spine while tears threatened her eyes.

"He's probably dead." Her voice brought down the boys' moods as they heard the sadness infused in her cold tone. Sen felt a warm hand on her shoulder and when she opened her eyes she found herself staring into the sky blue eyes of the water tribe boy. His white smile against his tan skin was warm and heartfelt.

"Don't give up on him. Jet is a smart guy; he's probably hiding out somewhere right now." His comforting words finally pushed Sen over her limit and she let out a few tears. Sokka shoved Sen's face against his chest and held her close as she chocked back a few sobs. When Sen collected herself Sokka let go, she smiled as she looked at the boy and then she cocked back her fist and punched his left cheek.

"What was that for?" Sokka yelled, rubbing his sore cheek.

"For bringing up Jet."

"I bring him up, comfort you in your sadness and you punch me?!"

"I'm glad you understand."

"You hang out with Toph too much."

"Sokka I could've told you she was going to punch you and it wasn't because you brought Jet up." Zuko pitched in as they began to fly over the volcano.

"Then why did she punch me Zuko?"

"Zuko, say anything and I will punch you off this balloon."

"Well Sokka one thing you should learn abou-" The balloon suddenly began to lose altitude and they all grabbed an edge. Sen ran over to Zuko as they began to throw fire up at the balloon, desperately trying to regain control.

"The air on the outside is just as hot as the air in the balloon. WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Sokka screamed as they tumbled to the ground below. The broken war balloon lay shattered on the ground as the three tried to stay calm. Sokka was surveying the damage when Zuko began to kick the balloon into the boiling water.

"What are you doing?!" Sokka yelled at his companion.

"Keep your voice down, besides the balloons busted; it's better to cover our tracks if we can." Zuko replied in a hushed whisper, Sokka and Sen only stared at the prince until he passed them up a hill. Sen followed Zuko towards the prison with Sokka close behind.

"So what's the plan?" Sen whispered.

"We really don't have one," Sokka said nonchalantly causing Sen to stop her climbing as she stared in disbelief at the tan boy. Zuko grabbed her arm, pushing her up the hill while muttering something about hurrying up.

They finally reached the top and looked around. To the left was a guard tower overlooking the gondola and to the right was the prison where a few guards patrolled near them. Sen crouched down and closed her eyes so her ears could strain for the crunch of their boots on the gravel as they drew near. The boys quickly ducked down as Sen jumped on the closest officer, an admiral by the way the armor looked. Sen quickly used their shock to disarm him and knocked him unconscious. When Sen removed the helmet she noticed it was a female she had defeated and quickly stripped the admiral of her armor. She placed it over her clothes and looked over to see the boys doing the same. Sen quickly took the pins out of the unconscious girl's hair and pinned hers back. The boys both wore helmets and they quickly walked towards the gate.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be wearing a helmet?" Sokka whispered as they neared the gate.

"I'm not completely sure, guess we'll find out if they know that I'm a traitor." The girl said as she waltzed over to the approaching guards while Sokka and Zuko stared in amazement.

"Your cousin really has no fear does she?"

"No she has fear but she's learned to control it just like Azula does." Zuko claimed as he noticed the fear stricken guards bow in front of his cousin. Sen turned around, a smirk planted on her cream face as she motioned for the boys to follow her with a flick of her wrist. They all began walking down the corridors, passing armed soldiers with every step they took.

"Okay, you two ask around about upcoming prisoners while I check with the Bookkeeper. We should meet in the cafeteria after dinner." Sen began creating the plan while the boys feverishly nodded their heads. When she finished speaking, Sen turned and began walking away.

"Wait Sen, don't you need to know my dad's name before you begin looking?" Sokka pointed out, stopping Sen dead in her tracks. Embarrassment raged her face as she nodded her head, not turning around.

"That would be helpful."

"His name is Hakoda from the Southern Water Tribe." Sokka snickered as the group split up. Sen pushed through guards left and right as she made her way towards the record room.

"General Sen, what a surprise." Sen turned around as she just realized who spoke to her.

"Warden, how have you been?" She gave the man a smile as he strolled beside her.

"I didn't receive word of your arrival." He gave her a cross-stare as she picked up the suspicion in his voice.

"Fire Lord Ozai wanted me to check in and make sure all your records are up-to-date."

"Very well follow me." The Warden strolled down a wide hallway flanked by two soldiers. They took several turns and finally stopped in front of a large steel door. A faint smile pressed on Sen's lips as the soldiers opened the door. Papers were everywhere; they were piled high and stacked against every wall. Sen noticed the cabinets hidden under the piles of paper and the man hunched over his desk sorting more papers. The man's gaze slid over to the two people standing in the doorway.

"Oh Warden , why are you here?" the man bowed in front of them and rearranged the glasses on his face.

"This is General Sen, the Dragon of the North. She is here to see if our records are up-to-date."

"I can assure you, miss, these records are current." He hissed towards Sen, showing as much disrespect as possible.

"We'll see." Sen pushed past the man, causing him to fall, as she headed towards his desk. She began moving papers and scanning them quickly.

"See, I told you they-"

"What about upcoming prisoners? I don't see the list." Sen interrupted , glaring at the tiny man.

"I'll have to go get them. Don't mess with anything while I'm gone!" The Bookkeeper finally left Sen alone and she could read the names properly.

Hidacuro-Fire Nation; Offense five. Male.

Chamu-Fire Nation; Offense seven. Female.

Kira-Earth Kingdom; war prisoner. Female.

Sen continued to scan the names with her golden eyes. Slowly she turned each page, scanned the names then moved onto the next. One the third page Sen felt her breath catch in her throat. Her eyes widened as she read the name over and over.

Jet-Earth Kingdom; war prisoner. Male.


	12. Boiling Rock Pt2

**A/N: So this was originally going to be two parts but now it's three. Sorry for the long wait but I've had major writer's block! So this chapter isn't my best I'm sorry but I'm kind of trying to get this story to move along because I want to get to the end which I'm really excited for! Anyways enjoy this chapter and please review! Thanks.**

Boiling Rock Pt. 2

Jet- Earth Kingdom; war prisoner. Male.

Her heart raced as she kept reading his name. She noticed a number, which was most likely his cell number; cell 567. Sen quickly folded the paper and stuffed it inside her chest plate. Just then the steel door behind her was pushed open, letting in a grumpy Bookkeeper with a folder in his hands.

"Well Miss Dragon of the North, here are the files of upcoming prisoners." The man grunted holding out the folder. It was small, gray and barely stuff with paper.

"Good job," The general praised as she snatched the gray folder from his fragile, white hands, "I will check these out while I eat. Good day Bookkeeper." With a wave, Sen left the man in the middle of the cluttered room. When Sen was far enough she slowly opened the folder.

Katra- Water Tribe; war prisoner. Female.

Seren: Earth Kingdom; war prisoner. Female.

Much to Sen's amazement the list consisted of mostly females; of course she couldn't focus on the names with Jet's information shifting under her chest plate. Sen took a deep breath and turned left down the corridor that leads to the cafeteria.

Sen pushed open the doors and scanned the area. Prisoners ate to the right while guards grouped together on the left. In the corner, fidgeting with his tanned hands was Sokka. His helmet was still on so none of the guards really questioned his appearance. Sen strolled over to him and noticed he stopped fidgeting as soon as he saw her.

"Soldier I need to speak with you outside, now." Sen pointed her head towards the exit door and soon they were under the setting sun.

"Shouldn't we have waited for you know who?"

"Speaking of you know who where is he?"

"I have no idea; on the search for info we got separated."

"I knew I never should've trusted you two."

"Hey our cover wasn't blown we can still save my dad."

"I doubt it, I looked at the list; his name isn't on it. Sorry Sokka." Sen handed him the folder and he quickly scanned it, his face falling with every page he flipped.

"There you two are, I was looking for you guys." Zuko slipped out of the door and looked over Sokka's shoulder at the names.

"My dad isn't coming here. We wasted this journey." Sen could see a few tears welling in the corner of the boy's blue eyes as he closed the folder and handed it back to Sen.

"I'm sorry Sokka I know you really wanted to save your dad." Zuko placed a comforting hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Well we might have more problems on our shoulders."

"What are you talking about, Sen?" Zuko asked.

"The Warden knows I'm here and when he finds out that I'm actually an ex general and a Fire Nation enemy we will be in huge trouble."

"Great, that's just great now we have to watch our backs." The moon shined brightly above as everyone left the cafeteria and towards their rooms or cells.

"We should head towards our rooms; we can discuss more things in the morning." Sen walked through the doors and towards her room. As she left the cafeteria she heard the door open and close. The hallways were dark and lined to the roof with metal. The only noise the girl heard was her footsteps on the hard ground as she passed by the cells. She took a glance at the numbers burned on top of the doors. 560. Sen stopped and grabbed the paper from inside her chest plate. She scanned the paper for Jet's name and his cell number. 567, she was only seven cells away. Before she took a step she remembered how late it was and that Jet was most likely asleep.

Sen passed cell 567 with tears brimming her eyes; she would see him in the morning she promised.

The sun leaked through the tiny window in her room and played on top of her eyes as she slowly woke from her slumber. Sen stretched her arms and began to get ready, humming Grandpa's song. There were footsteps rampaging on the other side of her door as the prisoners went out into the yard. The general walked along the edge overlooking the yard; she noticed to guards with their helmets over their faces talking.

"What are you two doing just talking?" she asked as she approached the men.

"Hey Sen, glad to see you here." Zuko greeted his cousin with a light smile.

"I'm glad it's just you two or I would've had to actually be a general again." The girl sighed, causing a laugh between the small group.

"Well we need to a find a way out of here, Zuko asked around and there aren't any war prisoners."

"Well Zuko asked the wrong people, I checked the records and there are war prisoners from all the nations."

"Really? Was my dad's name on any of the papers?"

"I didn't see it when I checked them; even the upcoming prisoners didn't have his name. I'm sorry Sokka."

"That's just great! We came all this way for nothing," Sokka began to bang his fists against the hard steel of the watch tower. Zuko began to ramble about a silver sandwich in the clouds as Sen scanned the prisoners for Jet, "hey maybe all hope isn't lost!" Sokka ran to the edge and squeezed the metal rail.

"What are you talking about Sokka?" Sen asked looked at the excited water tribe boy.

"Wow, what I said made sense and I had no idea what I was talking about." Zuko praised himself.

"No, Zuko, what you said made no sense but look it's Suki!" Sokka pointed to a girl with short brown hair sitting on a rock. Before Sen could get a clear look of her the bell rang for all the prisoners to go back to their cells.

"Who's Suki?"

"A friend that could help us; I have to go see her!" Sokka began to run towards the prison cells, followed by Zuko. Sen giggled and began to follow them to see her own special prisoner.

The general took a deep breath in front of cell 567 before she opened the door. There lying on the bed was the boy with a piece of wheat in his mouth, his eyes closed and his shaggy brown hair covered the pillow. He slowly cracked his eyes open and looked towards the door as Sen closed it.

"What did I do wrong this time?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you." Sen turned towards him, tears rimming her eyes as he sat up.

"Sen?!" Jet rushed over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"It's so good to see you again." Sen cried out as she stuffed her face in his prison shirt.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too; what happened to you after I left?" they both walked over to Jet's bed and sat down; their fingers intertwined.

"After you left I got together the freedom fighters so we could take back Ba Sing Se. we didn't last long and soon we were captured. I was singled out as the leader and they brought me here."

"That was months ago, I'm so sorry I left you there. I should've stayed by your side." Tears streamed down her cheeks and Jet wiped them away.

"You did what you had to do; I would've done the same thing. I love you Sen and I'm glad you got out of there when you did; I'm glad you're safe."

"I'm going to get you out of here; I promise."

"I'll keep you to that but you should get out of here before someone sees you." Jet stood up and helped Sen to her feet. He walked her to the door and gave her one last hug; when they broke the embrace Sen lifted her head and locked their lips together. They stared into each other's eyes as she found the handle. Regret and fear swirled into his grey eyes as Sen left the cell.

"Hey, General Sen, wait up!" she heard someone call out and when Sen turned she saw Sokka running towards her.

"Guard, I think it'll be better if we talk in my office; follow me." Sen grabbed the water tribe warrior's wrist and lead him to her room. She closed the door behind her and stared at the boy sitting on her bed.

"Ok well first off Zuko just got arrested, but I have a plan to get us all out of here."

"What do you mean Zuko got arrested?"

"When I was talking to Suki a guard came and Zuko fought her, blowing his disguise."

"You idoits! If Zuko's cover is blown then ours will be too!"

"Don't worry, we're leaving tomorrow night."

"What's your plan?" Sokka began to tell Sen his idea about using a cooler as a boat and drifting away.

"So do you think it'll work?"

"It should but how will you get the cooler down?"

"Zuko will need to fire bend and I still have to tell him the plan. I have to tell Suki too."

"Well there's someone else that needs to escape with us."

"Who?"

"Jet."

"Jet's here?!"

"Yes he is and I told him he could escape with us. Sokka you were right he is still alive!"

"I'm really happy for you Sen and he can escape with us."

"Thanks Sokka, you go tell them about the plan and I'll go tell Jet." Sokka nodded his head as Sen opened the door. Standing in the hallway were two guards, staring at Sen with cold eyes.

"The Warden wants to see you, General." One said, Sen nodded her head and followed the guards to the Warden's office. She took a deep breath as he approached her.

"So I'm sure by now you've heard that Zuko is here."

"I just heard the news from a fellow guard. Do you know why he is here?"

"No I don't but maybe you do; he is your cousin."

"I'm sorry I haven't talked to Zuko since he left the Fire Nation."

"Really, I have a hard time believing that."

"You doubt a dragon, Warden?" her glare sent the man back a few steps as silver flames played in her palms.

"I would never doubt a dragon, I'm sorry General."

"I accept your apology, now I must go speak with my cousin. I'll find out why he's here." Sen turned and once again followed the guards towards Zuko prison cell.

"Sen?" Zuko stood up as she entered his room.

"How could you get caught? The Warden is beginning to question everything I do now; escaping won't be easy." Sen whispered in his ears.

"I know, but I had to protect Sokka, he's our main idea guy after all."

"Very well, I have to go. I'll meet you all in the cafeteria while the prisoners are mopping." Sen left her cousin there in the cell as she walked back to her own room; always looking over her shoulders.

It felt like it took forever for night fall to come by as Sen released Jet from his cell. Together they traveled to the blind spot where they met up with Suki and some other prisoners. Sokka and Zuko slowly steered the cooler down the cliff and towards the boiling water. Chit Sang, along with some friends, loaded onto cooler as Sokka grabbed his clothing. Sen looked over as Suki spoke towards the arguing men about Sokka's father. Finally Sokka claimed that he was staying but the rest of us should leave.

"I'm not leaving without you, Sokka." Sen claimed.

"I'm staying too." Suki and Zuko said at the same time. Sokka looked over at them, tears in his eyes as he nodded his head.

"Well we're leaving." Chit Sang said as he jumped into the cooler and drifted away.

"It'll be dawn soon; we need to head back before someone notices us." Sen said and the five teenagers began to climb the cliff once again. They were on the side of the building when the gondola stopped and released the newest arrivals. Slowly men began to walk out of the carriage and into the prison walls. Sen watched as Sokka's face fell after every man passed.

"My dad isn't here, I failed." Sokka said as Suki put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey you in there, get out!" a man ordered by the gondola. Slowly a man walked out with brown hair and blue eyes. Some strands on the right side of his hair were braided as he continued to stroll past the guards.

"Dad." Tears filled Sokka's eyes as they continued to race towards the newest arrival.


	13. Boiling Rock Pt 3

**A/N: So this is the final part of the Boiling Rock and I'm sorry its so short. Also I'm debating on whether or not to write Sozin's comet because Sen doesn't have a big part in it so if you guys could please review and give me some advice that would be wonderful. Anyways enjoy this chapter! Thanks.**

Boiling Rock Pt. 3

"So you talked with your dad?" Sen asked Sokka as he approached her on the edge.

"Yes and we came up with a plan, I already told it to Zuko and Suki."

"So what is it?" Sokka began to relay the information, watching Sen's reaction his ideas.

"You think it'll work?"

"It might but how do you get the Warden to the gondola?"

"I have no idea." Sokka laid his arms and head on the rail, staring at the ground below.

"We'll think of something Sokka but we have to move fast, Azula's here." Sokka straightened up at the mention of the Fire Nation Princess.

"She is?"

"Yes, so we have to move before she hears about me being here."

"General Sen." A guard ran over to the two on the edge as they quieted down.

"Yes?"

"Princess Azula would like to see you, immediately." The man motioned for Sen to follow him.

"Get to the gondola and I'll meet you there." Sen whispered in Sokka's ear before she began to follow the guard. They walked through the metal hallways and finally came to an empty room. Leaning against one of the walls moving a stray strand of coal black hair from her face was Azula.

"Sen, it's so good to see you. Leave us now." She ordered to the guard, he saluted her and then closed the door.

"It's good to see you also Azula." Sen's voice was tense as she sensed no hostility in the room. A smirk played on Azula's lips as she took a step closer causing Sen's eyes to narrow.

"You know my brother is here and now I hear that you are too. So now I get to bring two Fire Nation traitors to my father in one day."

"You won't be able to catch us Azula, you already know that." Sen moved her hands upwards in case of an attack.

"Don't be so tense my dear cousin. You could always help me catch Zuko and then I'm sure dad will overlook your traitorous actions."

"I won't turn my back on what is right."

"Then what is right?" Azula's voice began to grow angry and her eyes narrowed as she took another step towards Sen.

"Stopping this war is the right thing to do and if I have to fight you so be it."

"You know you'll lose if you fight me."

"No I will never lose to you Azula." A blue flame splashed beside Sen's head as she dodged the attack, throwing a fire ball at Azula's feet. She jumped up and threw another flame at Sen. The two continued their actions with Sen dodging and Azula jumping until there was a knock at the door. The girls both froze, flames disintegrating in the air as they stared at the metal door. Azula's right fist was in the air while her left one was open, ready to block another attack. Sen's right hand was waiting for the attack with her left one ready to strike.

"Who is it?" Azula growled, standing from her crouched position.

"Princess, there is a riot going on; I'm here to protect you." A guard opened the door as Sen began to crouch down. She angled herself towards the door as the man took a few steps inside.

"Thanks for the distraction." Sen smiled as she darted for the door, tripping the guard onto Azula. Sen then began to run towards the yard where she spotted the group behind a wall. She joined them and ran into Jet's arms. Sokka and Zuko began to argue about thinking plans through as Suki began to run on top of everyone's heads. She quickly tied up the warden as Sen and the others caught up, out of breath. The group was running towards the gondola when blue flames began to circle around them.

"Who's that?" Hakoda asked.

"A problem," Sen claimed as she separated the flames to reveal Azula and Ty Lee, "go on ahead, I'll take care of them."

"But Sen-" Sokka screamed but Zuko put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Once again the fighting dance began. The group slowly tried to move around the fires that flung everywhere but weren't able to get past.

"I think I'll end this." Azula claimed with a smirk as lightening began to buzz around her fingertips.

"Let's see who is stronger after all." Sen laughed, creating her own lightening. The girls both moved their hands trying to gain more and more power and control before striking. Finally they had enough and both aimed for the kill. The smoke surrounded the area as the lightening attacks stuck each other with sizzling speed. The girls were thrown back into the railing from the tremendous power.

When the smoke cleared Sen opened her eyes to see Azula walking towards her, a smile on her face. Sen tried to get up but she was too weak from using lightening. Azula continued to stroll over until she was overlooking Sen. The smile formed into a teeth showing grin as flames danced on her palms.

"SEN!" Jet, Sokka and Zuko screamed as Azula threw the flames onto her cousin. Sen screamed out in pain as the flames circled her sides. They burned into her flesh and tried to reach the bone. Sen's screamed silenced when her head hit the ground with a loud thud. Jet ran over to her as Zuko began to battle his sister. The group began to run towards the fallen general; they picked her up and began running towards the gondola again, leaving the princess behind. The guards moved out of the way as they entered the gondola, Zuko stayed behind and began kicking the metal lever until it broke off.

Sen slowly began to gain conscious as Zuko, Sokka and Suki began to climb on top of the carrier.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"That girl and her friend are back," Hakoda said as Sen tried to stand up. She held her side and crumpled to the ground, "you shouldn't try to move with those injuries." The man walked over and helped Jet lay against the metal side.

"I hate feeling so useless."

"You're not useless; you did an amazing job fighting her off." Jet said as he took her hand in his. They shared a smile until the carrier suddenly stopped. The guards began to stop the gondola so they could begin to cut the line. Ty Lee yelled out and the two jumped off as the boys and Suki regrouped with the rest. They all shared a look of fear knowing their carrier couldn't float on the scalding waters.

"We're doomed." Sokka screamed out as they swung side to side.

"Wait look!" Hakoda said pointing towards the ledge.

"Who's that?" Sokka questioned as Zuko walked over to the water tribe men.

"It's Mai."

"What's Mai doing, Zuko?" Sen asked, trying to stand again but getting pushed down by Jet.

"She's helping us," as Zuko said that the gondola began to move to the other side. They began running out of the carrier, throwing the Warden into carrier. As they were running Zuko stopped and looked back.

"Zuko what are you doing?" Sokka asked as they stopped and looked at the prince.

"My sister was here."

"Ya, so she's probably following us right now."

"She had to have gotten here somehow," Zuko began to climb the cliff and looked down, "there." He pointed to an aircraft carrier on the shore. The group began heading down towards the ship, carefully making sure Sen got down without furthering her injuries. They finally boarded the balloon and flew back towards the temples.

When they arrived Sokka and Zuko got out first and introduced everyone that they brought with them. Jet carried Sen over to the fountain where Katara began to sooth the wound with water bending.

"Thanks Katara, this is really helping. " Sen smiled at the healer as she focused on the wounds.

"They're pretty bad it'll take some time to heal."

"Ya, Azula got me pretty bad."

"Pretty bad? She almost killed you, Sen." Katara glared up at Sen, who only gave a weak smile.

"Hopefully I'll be healed up in time for the comet."

"Ya, hopefully."


	14. Sozin's Comet

**A/N: Holy smokes this is a long chapter for me. So I did chose to write Sozin's comet and I must say it was really fun to write. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter I only have two more before this story is complete so hopefully the next chapter will be up in a few days. Enjoy and please review, Thanks.**

Sozin's Comet

The sun was warm as Aang and Zuko practiced fire bending. The others lounged on the steps under the shade of the roof. Aang finally had enough and decided to take a break and walked over to Katara while Zuko sat on the fountain edge and toweled off the sweat on his forehead.

"So when you going to teach him to redirect lightening?" Sen asked as she waltzed over to her cousin.

"I'll teach him when he gets back. How are your injuries?" He looked over his shoulder as Sen sat behind him. She dipped a finger into the cool waters and watched it ripple.

"I'm better but they most likely won't heal in time for the comet."

"You sure?"

"That's what Katara told me, I won't be able to battle alongside you guys." Sen looked over the group as Aang and Katara talked wildly as Toph looked around. Suki, Sokka and Jet were walking around the porch and whispering closely.

"I want Aang to see how dangerous lightening really is; would you be able to shoot some?"

"I won't shoot it at you but I should be able to create some." Sen gave her cousin a light smile and he returned it as Aang approached the training area.

"Hey Zuko, Sen, I'm ready to begin training again." Aang said, bowing in front of his fire bending masters. Sen saluted the avatar as Katara called her name for another healing session. The amber haired girl ran towards healer and they vanished inside of the house.

Sen removed her top exposing her scarred, blackened skin. There were cracks of new pink flesh peeking through the charred skin as Katara began to splash water. Sen winced when the cool water shifted on top of her flesh but held back the screams; it wasn't as painful as the first healing session. The water covered her stomach and back under her breasts and began to massage the area slowly.

"You're healing really fast and you seem to be able to move without much pain."

"Ya, it's all thanks to you Katara; I'm really thankful for your help." Sen looked up at the healer as she smiled. Katara held her gaze with a soft smile for a few moments before beginning to heal more of the scarred skin.

"Well that's enough healing for today, let's go out and join the others." Katara put the water away as Sen dressed herself and the two girls left the room. They entered the yard to find Zuko teaching Aang to redirect lightening. It looked as though they were water bending with the flowing movements of their arms and how they all connected with the rest of their body. Lightening was the most powerful and deadly weapon a fire bender could use, it was just under blood bending.

"So Sen are you well enough to show us some lightening?" Aang asked as him and Zuko faced the ex-general.

"Sure, do you want it directed at you or at the sky?" Sen smirked as she walked into the sunlight.

"The sky please," Aang smiled as Sen began to breathe deeply and gain control of her emotions. Slowly the lightening buzzed around her fingers as Sokka, Suki and Jet joined Katara on the steps. Sen swirled the lightening around her body as it moved around her hands. She finally focused it into one stream and flung it high into the sky lighting up the yard and destroying the shadows.

"Beautiful," Jet whispered as they all stared in amazement as the lightening finally disintegrated into the air.

"It may be beautiful but it's also very deadly, never forget Avatar Aang that one false move with lightening will end your life." Sen stared into the grey eyes of the air bender as they widened in fear.

"I understand," Aang said, looking at the ground with concern and fear. Sen walked over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder; he looked up to see her smile and he smiled in return. She had faith in him that he could give this world the peace that it needed so badly.

"You can do this Aang, I know you can." His eyes began to sparkle with tears itching themselves down his cheeks. She wrapped his arms around his shoulders and he carefully grabbed her back, trying not to hurt her.

"Well if we're done with all this fire bending and using lightening I think it would be a good time to go to the beach!" Sokka exclaimed ripping off his clothes to reveal his swim trunks. Zuko went to pout as the rest of the group headed towards the hot sand and cooling waters. Katara began surfing while Jet and Sen cuddled under an umbrella. Toph was practicing her sand bending while Aang and Sokka tried to make sculptures.

Sokka's sculpture of Suki could've been better as it slowly began to slide apart from the seaweed and rocks slung on it. Suki claimed that it was sweet while everyone else laughed. Suddenly a fire exploded the work as Zuko jumped from the sky and began chasing Aang.

"Zuko, what the hell are you doing?" Sen cried as she jumped up from her shaded spot on the sand. She quickly regretted her actions as pain seared through her body; she held her sides and crumpled to her knees as Jet laid his hands on her shoulders. Zuko continued to chase Aang, throwing fire balls at his feet while they raced around the beach.

Katara rushed over to Sen as Sokka ran singed sand through his fingertips. Sen held her sides as Katara inspected the wound.

"There isn't any damage but you shouldn't move so fast Sen, you could really damage yourself. Also what's going on?" Katara said looking in the direction Aang and Zuko ran off in.

"Zuko's gone crazy and is chasing Aang again but look at what he did to my sculpture of Suki!" Sokka screamed beginning to cry into his sandy hands. Jet and Toph helped Sen to her feet while Katara, Suki and Sokka ran after the battling prince and Avatar. They finally all landed in a small clearing behind two buildings.

"Zuko, stop! Why are you chasing Aang?" Katara cried out as the boys fell in front of the group. Zuko glared in their direction, pure anger flashing in his eyes.

"Why are you all just lying around? The comet is in three days!"

"We know that."

"Then why are you all just having a beach day? Did you forget that Aang has to battle the Fire Lord soon?" there was a silence between the teenagers as Zuko looked at all their faces.

"Well Zuko, you see Aang isn't ready to battle the Fire Lord so we were going to wait till after the comet." Katara spoke first, taking a step towards the angered prince.

"What? Why?"

"Well, let's face it, if Aang battles your father now he's going to lose." Sokka claimed.

"You don't understand." Zuko looked down and began to tell of the last meeting he had just before the Day of Black Sun. The generals were all discussing plans for Sozin's comet and Azula had claimed to just burn down the Earth Kingdom. Everyone's eyes widened as Zuko finished his story; Suki and Katara were close to tears as Aang slid to his knees.

"I had no idea the Fire Lord was this evil," He whispered, tears falling on his clenched hands.

"Why haven't I heard of this? Why was I not at that meeting?" Sen asked; hurt flashing in her molten eyes. Jet intertwined their fingers while she continued to stare at her cousin.

"I think you were visiting Uncle during the meeting but that's not the issue right now. Aang, if you don't stop my father before the comet then there won't be a world to save." Zuko looked down at the shivering Avatar as he raised his grey eyes to the prince.

"I understand."

"Then you understand that you have to kill Ozai right?" Sen bent down to Aang and looked him in the eyes.

"I can't kill him though."

"You have to Aang; there isn't another choice."

The sun began to set as the group of rebels began to head back to the beach house in silence. Aang stayed back with Katara as Jet and Zuko helped Sen into the yard. They all sat on the steps and looked at the stars began to appear in the sky above. Aang sat a few feet away bending a few grains of sand in his fingertips while Zuko, Sen and Jet conversed near the fountain. Sokka and Suki were cuddling near Toph who kept making fun of every joke Sokka said. Katara rushed into the scene holding something in her tan hands.

"Look everyone! Its baby Zuko! Isn't he adorable?" She laughed along with everyone except Zuko and Sen.

"Come on you two it's just teasing." Suki said, wiping away a few tears.

"It would be funny if that was actually Zuko." Sen said in a grave tone, looking down.

"Who is it?" Katara asked, rolling up the scroll.

"It's my father." Zuko said.

"But he looks so sweet and innocent." Suki claimed.

"Well that innocent child turned into a monster and the worst father in history." Zuko growled.

"But he's still a human being." They all looked over at Aang as the bald boy stood up and began telling about how the monks told him that all life sacred and that taking a life was against his morals. Katara began to speak but that only angered the Avatar and he lashed out at her; then he stormed off into the building. The night remained quiet as everyone left for their own rooms and fell asleep.

The sun blazed over head as the group began to awaken from their slumber. They all grouped in the kitchen where the girls were cooking some breakfast. They all sat in the yard once again and began eating.

"Hey wait, where is Aang?" Toph asked as she spooned some soup into her mouth.

"I haven't seen him all morning." Katara asked setting down her bowl and looked around.

"Great a comet in two days and now we have a lost Avatar." Sen sighed as Jet took the dished back into the kitchen.

"Suki, Zuko, Toph, Katara and I will go look for him around the beach; you and Jet should stay here in case he comes back." Sokka ordered an organized search party.

"Why do I have to stay here?" Sen jumped up with flames in her eyes.

"Sen, you still need to rest your wounds; if you're out there looking and get injured you might die out there. It's safer if you stay back with Jet." Katara reasoned with the ex-general to calm her down. Sen sat back down on the steps as everyone began to split up and look for Aang.

"This sucks."

It was nightfall when they all regrouped back at the house, Aang was still nowhere in sight. They all looked exhausted with bags under their eyes while they slouched on the steps.

"We're never going to find Aang before the comet arrives!" Katara wailed as they all looked down with hopeless eyes.

"I have an idea; we need to go to the Earth Kingdom though." Zuko spoke up as he got to his feet. Jet helped Sen to hers as everyone began to load onto Appa.

"Ok Zuko, what's this idea of yours?" Sen asked as she moved her amber hair from her face as it whipped at her cheeks.

"We're going to find someone that can help us track down Aang." Zuko said as he steered the giant bison towards an old Earth Kingdom tavern. Inside were people playing loud, obnoxious dancing music while men tried to show how tough they were by drinking and fighting. There was a woman in the middle sitting at a table surrounded by men. They all laughed and glared at her while she sipped at a warm beverage that was held between black gloved hands. A red tattoo was on her shoulder, it peeked through her soot colored hair that twirled and shifted as she dodged and threw the men across the room.

"Who's she?" Sen asked as they huddled in the door way.

"June." Zuko pointed at the woman as she continued to drink her beverage, unconscious men at her feet.

"Wait, she's the girl you hired to hunt us down?" Katara cried, glaring at Zuko as he walked off; remarking something about the good old days. The group walked over to the woman sipping the hot beverage. She took a wide look from the corner of her eye at them and then closed them as she took another sip.

"So I see you work things out with your girlfriend." She claimed in a relaxed tone while Zuko and Katara screamed about not being together, their faces blazed red. June laughed as she stood up and asked why they were here.

"We need help finding someone." Zuko said his cheeks still warm. June denied that it was none of her business and only agreed to help when Zuko slammed his hands on the table and yelled about the end of the world.

"Alright let's go." June led them out of the tavern and out back where a shirshu waited for them. It struck out its paralyzing tongue at June when she arrived with a piece of meat.

"So how does this tracking work?" Sen asked leaning against Appa's warm, white fur.

"I need something of the Avatar's; it needs to have his scent." June instructed while Sokka search Appa's saddle; he eventually found Aang's staff which June held under the beast's nose. It took a deep breath then began to sniff the small circled grass area. It kept going in circles until it finally gave up and laid its paws on top of its nose, giving out a small whine.

"What's it doing?" Sokka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I guess the search is over your friend's gone."

"Ya, we know he's gone." Sokka said.

"No like gone, gone. He doesn't exist." June claimed as she rode off leaving the group with questions.

"Hey wait!" Zuko cried as he stepped in front of the shirshu.

"What?" June sighed, sounding irritated.

"We need you to find someone else then." Zuko climbed onto Appa's back and searched the saddle. He reappeared on the grown with a sweat, old shoe. Sen held her nose along with everyone else. Nyla sniffed the shoe from between Zuko's fingers.

It wasn't long till Nyla picked up Iroh's scent and brought the group to the crumpled walls of Ba Sing Se. June ran off as the few shattered rocks fell around Appa's feet. Suddenly the group was surrounded by fire and everyone got ready for a fight. On top of the pile of rubble were a group of people standing in white and blue clothing. The group looked up to the elders as they stared down at the young children. Katara's eyes widened with excitement as the masters approached them.

"These are our past masters from the journeys we took!" She cried as she hugged an older gentlemen that looked to be from the Water Tribe, "Master Pakku, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Katara and you, Sokka; now how about a hug for your new grandpa." They all rejoiced in pleasure as a buffer man walked over to Sen and Jet.

"Who are you?" Sen asked her flames at her side while the man inspected her and the boy.

"I am Bumi, an earth bender." The man snorted with a wild laugh that made Sen uncomfortable. Bumi began to tell about how he didn't escape his imprisonment but how everyone else escaped. Sen moved closer to Jet, still feeling uncomfortable. Another master with a scar across his eye began to tell about the Order of the White Lotus and how a call came from Iroh that they were needed. The group traveled through the catacombs of the walls as they journeyed deep into a secret camp. There were tents scattered everywhere and a man by the name of Piandao pointed Zuko and Sen towards Iroh's tent.

They both stayed on the outside of the tent, trying to look into the fabricated walls without moving. Sen took a deep breath and looked over at her cousin, sadness and regret swirled in his brown eyes as he looked at the sheet covering the inside.

"Zuko you should go inside, you need to speak to him more than I do." Sen looked over at him as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"I don't think I can though; I'm pretty sure Uncle hates me."

"No he doesn't, I promise you." Sen put her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him as best as she could. Zuko touched his hand to hers and then slowly got up and entered the tent.

"Sen, I think we should do one more healing session tonight then another in the morning before the attack." Katara called over. Sen wiped the tears from her eyes and she walked over to the healer and they disappeared into another tent. Soon the morning of the eclipse was upon them and they all gathered around Iroh for breakfast.

Zuko claimed that Iroh was the only other person that could defeat Ozai but Iroh denied it; claiming that it would only look like more senseless violence. The only way for peace was for Aang to kill Ozai and that the new Fire Lord would have to be Zuko.

"I couldn't be Fire Lord; I've made so many mistakes."

"You would be a great Fire Lord though. Zuko you are the only one that can take the thrown." Sen said, taking a bite out of her meal.

"Why don't you take the thrown Sen? You know how to be a leader and you're a great general." Zuko replied.

"No, I wouldn't be right for the thrown; grandpa is right you are the only rightful heir." Sen said a smile on her face. The plans for their attack soon began with Zuko and Katara going to and face Azula while Suki, Sokka and Toph stopped the air fleet. Sen and Jet would stay back to help Iroh reconquer Ba Sing Se. They all set off in preparation for their own battles after Sen's healing session.

"That is quit the wound Sen, how did you get it?" Iroh asked as they waited on top of a cliff overlooking the massive city.

"I face Azula a few weeks ago, I lost horribly."

"If you lost to her that makes me worry for Zuko and Katara."

"Don't worry about them Grandpa, Zuko has become much stronger since he regained his honor." They shared a smile while Piandao gave Jet a new weapon to fight with.

"You must be careful Sen, do not push yourself with fighting. I do not want to lose my granddaughter after being reunited with her." Sen looked over and shared a look with the old, wise man. Tears welled in the sunken corners of his grey eyes as they shared a hug before the war.

"I love you Grandpa."

"I love you too, Sen; your father would be so proud of you." His voice cracked at the mention of her father, Lu Ten.

"I wish he could be here to help us reclaim this land." The comet shined brightly ahead as the power surged through them. Together they lifted powerful waves of silver and orange flames around the cliff, slowly melting the sides as the waves grew higher and stronger.

"It is time." Iroh said as they leaped down and began to attack the Fire Nation army. The tanks blasted wave after wave of orange fire as Sen and Jeong Jeong blocked every single one of their moves. Her silver flames moved from under her feet as she began to melt away the tanks. Bumi was stacking the tanks left and right in the center of the city while she danced above protecting the Earth Bending Master. The army soon left the giant city as Iroh burned away the remaining Fire Nation flags.

"This city belongs to the Earth Kingdom once again." They all sighed as they stared into the distance, watching orange flames attack one another. The battle raged on until a blue light brightened the evening sky. It was accompanied by an orange that was almost blinding as Sen stared at the contrasting beauty.

"What's going on?" she whispered as Iroh joined her side once again.

"I believe we are witnessing a new page of history." He whispered as the orange began to consume the blue like fire. Tears welled in Sen's eyes as she watched the blue fade under the powerful orange.

"Aang, you can do this; I have faith in you, Avatar." She whispered into her palms as she closed her eyes. Iroh pulled her into a hug as the blue began to dwindle into a single line. Sen opened her eyes as it began to fade away even more. Then, it came back as Aang gained more power than ever before, the blue shined brighter than the stars and overtook the orange in a giant wave. The tears cascaded down Sen's cheeks as Jet and the others joined them. He took Sen's hand and held her close as the blue began to shine brighter and brighter.

"It' over, it's actually over; we won!" Jet cried out as him and Sen embraced in the joyous moment. As the blue began to leave they shared a kiss as peace could finally rest over the world.

The next day the sun shined with a new kinder brightness as people from all four nations joined together for the ceremony of the new Fire Lord. Zuko walked onto the stage and sat down while the crown was place on top of his brown head. The cheers were silenced as he introduced the true hero, the bringer of peace; Avatar Aang.

"I can't believe it's only been months since I met you all and how all of this has changed. The war is over." Sen said as the group hugged.

"It's amazing how people can really change your life." Aang said as tears began to well in his grey eyes.

"Well we must promise one thing, that no matter what we will always be friends." Sen smiled at the Avatar as they all agreed on the one simple promise.

"Well what's everyone going to do now?" Jet asked.

"Well I'm going to try and regain the Fire Nations honor." Zuko claimed.

"I'll travel the world like the Avatar should so I can still maintain the balance if it ever gets disturbed." Aang said.

"I'll be right by your side Aang." Katara smiled at the air bender as they intertwined their fingers.

"I guess I'll be traveling with my sister." Sokka claimed as he held Suki in his tan arms, his ankle bandaged.

"I'm going to go and start my own metal bending academy so I can further my greatness." Toph smirked.

"What about you Sen?" Katara asked.

"Ya, are you going to still be a general?" Zuko asked.

"Nah, my general days are over. I'm going to also travel the world, I never really got to enjoy the sites when the war was going on so now is my chance."

"And I'm going to be right by her side." Jet said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They all shared a laugh as the weight of the war was finally lifted from their shoulders.


	15. Moving On

**A/N: Ok so to answer any questions I'm not sure yet if I'm going to continue on this story or just finish it in one more chapter. If you would like a continuation that I would gladly do one just leave a review and tell me what you think. *WARNING THERE IS CHARACTER DEATH AND LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER.* Enjoy.**

Moving on

He sat there dealing with the judgment of his officers as orange flames danced around him. He finally was able to dismiss the men and started debating on what to do next when he heard footsteps approaching.

"I thought I dismissed you!" he growled.

"Well I know you're not dismissing me!" her voice struck his eardrums with a quick tongue as he recognized who it came from.

"Sen?!" the man turned to see his cousin with her new husband, Jet, beside her. Her amber hair circled her back and helped to show how swollen her belly was. She gently stroked it with porcelien fingers as Jet held her elbow while Zuko walked down to hug her. They embraced shortly and the Fire Lord retreated to get a better look at her. He hadn't seen Sen since he became Fire Lord and she left to travel the world. He eyed the belly with interest and heard the slightest giggle from Sen as she grasped his hand and forced him to touch her swollen belly. There was a light kick that Zuko could feel under the fabric with his palm.

"I felt it kick!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"You felt _**him**_ kick." Sen smirked.

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"Mother's instinct." Sen let out a laugh when she suddenly began to clutch at her stomach and crumpled to her knees, the boys were instantly at her as Zuko began to yell at his guards. A servant was there immediately with pillows for Sen, he positioned them before he bowed and left.

"So why are you here, Sen?" Zuko asked.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing, ZuZu."

"Please call me Fire Lord Zuko."

"Okay, Fire Lord ZuZu." Sen said a smirk on her face.

"So Fire Lord Zuko what's been happening?" Jet asked while Zuko sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Why do you look so tired?" Sen asked her voice filled with concern as the smirk vanished from her face.

"Well, I think someone is trying to assassinate me while I sleep."

"What! Oh hell now, who is it? Where are your guards? I'll kick some ass, just give me the word!" Sen jumped to her feet, silver flames burning in her palms.

"Sen, you're seven months pregnant, I doubt you can kick anyone's ass."

"He's right, babe. Please don't strain your body." Jet took Sen's hand and helped her sit down again. She opened her mouth to speak when they all heard the door open. Mai walked in followed by Suki, Ty Lee and another Kyoshi Warrior.

"Sen!" Ty Lee squealed as she raced over to her friend and hugged her. Mai walked over to Zuko and began to explain their presences while Suki extended her hand and rubbed the swollen belly of the Fire Nation girl.

"You seem very, shocked about my belly." Sen smiled as Suki continued to rub and star at it with fascination.

"Well, I've never really seen a pregnant woman before."

"Then you need to get out more." The three girls began to giggle and share memories while Zuko, Mai and Jet discussed living arrangements. Night time came to soon, Jet and Zuko helped Sen to her room so she could rest while soldiers began to guard the palace. Jet rested next to Sen, both of them rubbed her belly and imagined their future together.

"You know what?" Sen asked resting on Jet's shoulder, feeling the vibrations of his throat when he spoke.

"What?"

"Our little boy could be an Earth bender!"

"If I carry it then yes but I doubt that."

"Don't stop having hope."

"I'll be in a family of benders, an outcast."

"Oh hush you!" Sen lightly slapped him on the chest. Jet let out a small chuckle and kissed her forehead. Soon they both fell asleep with the moonlight shinning on their faces.

Weeks have passed and Sen was shocked to see Aang, Toph, Katara and Sokka all in the living room.

"Hey, Sen!" Toph pointed in her direction as Jet helped the pregnant woman down the stairs and towards the couch. Katara scooted over to allow room for Sen as she sat down.

"It's good to see you, Sen. How are you feeling?" Aang asked across the room.

"I'm good, the baby should be here in a few days and it's good to see you all also; I haven't seen you since the wedding," after Sen was situated on the couch she gazed into Aang's grey eyes, "so why are you here?"

"I'm here to see Zuko," the friendliness that Aang once had in his voice vanished, "he wants to remove his help in the Harmony Movement and I can't allow that to happen. We need the Fire Lord's help."

"Do you have any idea why he is suddenly against the movement?" Katara asked.

"Well for a few nights ago someone had attempted to assassinate my cousin. In a turn of events he had gone to the person's village. It was a Fire Nation colony that had been there before the war began. All Zuko really wants is to make sure his people are happy."

"This movement **needs** to happen." Aang remarked. Sen opened her mouth to question Aang's true motives when some guards approached them, claiming that Fire Lord Zuko was ready to meet with them. Katara and Jet helped Sen to her feet and followed the group towards the meeting room.

"Sen, what're you doing here?" Zuko glared at his cousin as she took her seat in front of the rounded table.

"I want to see both points of view and damn it I'm a part of this group!" she claimed as the meeting began.

Zuko opened his mouth to speak before the Avatar was able to as the meeting began to heat up in discussion. Sen kept grabbing her stomach and breathing deeply and only alarmed everyone when she went to stand but instead crumpled to the group in pain. Jet looked down and saw a trickle of liquid run down her legs and begin to pool.

"Oh my god. The…baby…is…coming!" she gasped through whimpers. Jet was by her side, coaching her into a laying position, while Katara yelled for warm towels and water. Aang and Jet both held Sen's leg in the air, both not daring to look down. Katara pushed up Sen's robes as she began to hyper ventilate, Zuko and Sokka returned with the supplies and laid them at Katara's sides.

"Ok Sen, you're going to have to push." Katara ordered. Sen let out a tangle of screams, Sokka fainted, and Zuko looked ready to puke. Mai held his hand, Toph stayed in the corner as Ty Lee and Suki held Sen's hand and head. Ty Lee wiped Sen's tears away as she pushed more and more. Sokka regained consciousness as Katara exclaimed about beginning to see the formation of the head.

"Ok Sen, one more push. Come on…almost there and it's a boy!" Katara held the child and wiped away some blood from his forehead as the child began to let out tiny cries. She handed the child towards Jet. He took his new son in his arms, cradling the tiny form.

"Look Sen, it's our little boy; our little Jet Jr." Jet held the baby close to Sen, she gazed over at him with have open eyes and smiled; both beginning to cry.

"He's gorgeous Jet and I would really love to hold him but I'm so tired. I'll hold him in the morning after I take a quick nap, ok?" Sen looked at Jet, her eyes beginning to close as he nodded his head. He reached for her hand and grasped the fragile skin in his. He squinted his eyes as the flesh began to grow colder and colder. The weight in his arms became too heavy to hold and Jet gave the child to Zuko, who looked at with a smile on his face. Everyone became wrapped up in the new life; they all jumped as Jet began to scream out Sen's name. Tears were racing down his cheeks as Jet tried to shake his wife awake; Katara rushed to Sen's legs to realize that she had lost a lot of blood. She looked over at Zuko, tears streaming down her tan cheeks. Suki gently removed the infant from the Fire Lord's arms as Zuko sank to his knees. His fists bunched up as he began to hit the ground violently. Mai rushed to his side and cradled his face in her robes, trying to silent his screams of agony. Zuko began to shake in her arms as more tears soaked through her outfit.

A door opened near the front of the room as Iroh entered, caring a tray of hot Jasmine tea. The clatter of metal hitting the concrete silenced Jet as the cups shattered by Iroh's feet. Everyone stared as Sen's grandfather walked over the broken glass and spilled tea towards his granddaughter. Iroh's calloused hands cupped Sen's amber covered head close to his grey-silver beard as tears dropped onto her porcelain face. Iroh began to shake with every sob as he called out for his granddaughter to wake up. A few amber strands fell from between his fingers as Jet began to pet her hair and wished for her to return.

Toph walked over to Suki, avoiding the glass, she took the infant into her arms and walked over to Sen. Tears streamed from her blind eyes as she held the child close and took a deep breath.

"Sen, you were my best friend and I remember how happy you would be if one of your children was an Earth Bender. I can feel it in my gut that this son of yours is and I would be honored to train him." Her voice was shaky and began to crack. Jet looked at a Toph a small smile on his lips as tears continued to fall.

"She talked about that with me a few nights ago. She said if our child was an Earth Bender she wanted him to be trained by the greatest Earth Bender she knew, Toph." The words made more tears flow from Toph's clear eyes as she fell to her knees and cradled the child for dear life. Suki walked over to the crying, blind girl and put a hand on her shoulder. She bent down and whispered into her ear; Toph nodded and handed Jet Jr. to Suki then followed Katara out of the room.

Ty Lee began to clean off Sen's legs as Mai and Zuko picked up the shattered glass. Jet was petting Sen's hand as Iroh stroked her hair, both still crying and in shock. They didn't look up when they heard Katara enter the room. She patted them both on the back with encouragement and helped them to their feet. Jet took his son from Suki and kissed him lightly on the forehead. He watched as the child began to drift off into sleep.

Iroh picked up Sen. Her hair barely touching the ground as her head dropped in front of Iroh's arms. Her feet dangled and bounced with every step as Iroh carried the corpse outside.

There was a hole under a large cherry blossom tree; it was full of pink wild flowers and a few scattered leaves. Toph earth bended Iroh down far enough so he could lay his granddaughter delicately on top of the flowers as the breeze slowly picked up a few and scattered them across her face and body. Iroh admired her for a moment, tears fell from his eyes and he looked at her face. It was paler than usual as blue bruises from around her once molten eyes. Her lips were pink and chapped and slightly lifted into the last smile she gave.

Zuko dropped a fire lily onto Sen's chest as Toph brought the Dragon of the West back up. Everyone began to cry again as Toph slowly filled the grave and Iroh began to sing.

"_Leaves from the vine falling so slow like tiny fragile shells drifting in the foam. Little soldier girl come marching home. Brave soldier girl, comes marching home."_


	16. Epilogue-Life Without You

**A/N: Ok so this is the last chapter of this story. *Tears* I hope you all enjoyed this story and everything well I hope you enjoy this final chapter. Please leave a review and tell me if you would like a continuation maybe it'll be in the Legend of Korra universe. Hmm haven't decided yet. Well enjoy and thank you all for reading this.**

Epilogue-Life without you

The morning was busy and filled with the sweet smell of baking as Ty Lee, Mai and Suki shuffled in the kitchen for ingredients. Jet slowly walked down stairs to find his son playing with Sokka Jr. and Kya. The young girl would touch Jet Jr. then run off with Sokka Jr.; both of them giggling wildly. Jet Jr. was now five years old with Kya and Sokka Jr. being three. They all ran around wildly, passing under Jet's feet as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"You ladies seem to be having too much fun." He grinned as he prepared a warm cup of tea. He swirled in some sugar as the girls continued to giggle behind him.

"Come now Jet, when are you going to get out of this house?" Suki asked, twirling to face the worn out man.

"What's the point in leaving?" Jet remarked.

"You should go out with Katara, Aang, Sokka and Toph. They were heading to the park and bring Zuko with you." Mai said, bringing a steamy spoon to her lips.

"Why?"

"Because we told you too get the hell out of this house! Also bring the kids with you; we can't watch them while we cook." Ty Lee glared at the man as he sighed and went to get dressed. He put on his red robes and then went to dress his son.

Jet Jr. had molten eyes just like Sen and his laugh was almost as high pitched as hers was. Jet sighed as he rustled his son's brown hair. The kid laughed and grabbed his father's hand, putting the palm into his mouth and biting down hard.

"Ouch, I told you no biting."

"Ya, well I don't see it written down in the house rules."

"Just like your mother, always breaking the rules then coming up with reasons." Jet sighed, a few tears sliding down his cheek at the mention of Jet Jr. being just like Sen. He still remembered the day before she died; how she skipped everywhere with a bright smile on her face. She would kiss his cheek before running off to window shop. He still couldn't believe that five years have passed already since he last held her hand and kissed her soft lips.

"Hey dad, where are we going?" Jet Jr. looked up at his father as Jet wiped away a few tears.

"We are going to go and visit Uncle Zuko at the park, and then we might go and see your mother." Jet picked up his son and carried him down into the living where the other children were waiting. Toph had returned with Lin in her arms. Zuko was gathering Kya, Bumi, Honora and Sokka Jr. by the door before they all took off.

Jet opened the door and lead the children down the street towards the grassy park. When they were behind the stone the children instantly went to climb the giant oak tree that grew in the center. It was big and strong enough to hold tons of children so they all could play together without worry. Jet soon spotted the rest of the group by the fountain watching the koi fish splash around.

"Hey," Jet yelled approaching his old friends.

"Jet how are you?" Aang asked, the Avatar really hasn't change in the past five years except he got taller and the hint of a beard was beginning to grow. Katara was next to him, she had gone back to pinning her hair in the back and out of her face. She had only grown a few inches. Next was Sokka who had more muscle on his upper body and a fine beard was growing.

"I'm good, how are you?" they all conversed for a short time as the sun burned high in the sky.

"Hey, Jet Jr. get over here for some Earth Bending lessons!" Toph yelled to the frightened child as he slouched over.

"But Master Toph I thought we were going to take a break for today?"

"There are no breaks with me as your master." Toph said bending some boulders into the sky. They landed around the two earth benders, Jet Jr. let out a frightened shriek.

"Jeeze Toph cool it down a bit he is just a kid." Katara said, as Sokka held back Jet.

"I am no longer Toph; I am now the all mighty Melon Lord! Destroyer of nations and it is up to this child right here! The son of the Dragon of the North, to stop me! He is the only one with enough strength to do it!" Toph laughed at the top of her lungs as Jet Jr. got into to position. Toph quieted down her laughing as Jet Jr. created a boulder half the size of Toph's and threw it at her. Toph smirked a little as she stopped the flying boulder with her hand.

"How was that?" Jet Jr. smiled at his newest accomplishment.

"You are definitely getting better but you better keep practicing and remember to feel the Earth don't just bend it." Toph smiled as she crumpled the rock in between her fingers and allowed the child to continue playing. She walked back over to her friends and slapped Jet on the back. He coughed a little as he recovered from the slap and smiled to the blind girl.

"So what is Suki doing then?" Sokka asked.

"I have no idea; she, Ty Lee and Mai just wanted me out of the house; they were destroying my kitchen though." Jet laughed as they all sat and watched the children play.

The sun soon began to set before the children crawled to their parents. Their eyes began to droop as the parents scooped them into comforting arms and began to walk home.

"Hey we should go this way, I'd like to stop and see Sen before it gets to dark." Katara said steering them towards the old cherry blossom tree. It was in full bloom under the sun set and Sen's grave was topped with beautiful pink flowers. The group walked up the hill and noticed a table with cakes and pies on it. Beside the dessert table were the girls all dressed in fancy dresses and smiles on their faces.

"Wow," Jet whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

"Come on Jet, you didn't think you would be the only one celebrating Sen's birthday did you?" Ty Lee said, taking Jet Jr. from his arms. She walked behind the tree and handed the child to someone. The man walked out from his hiding spot. His grey hair falling around his shoulders as tears slid between the wrinkles on his skin.

"Papa Iroh!" Jet Jr. screamed, hugging his great grandfather. The child's face was buried in the man's beard as he continued to walk towards the now crying Jet.

"Hello my son."

"Hello Iroh, thank you for coming." They both embraced, only drifting apart as the small child wiggled for breathing room.

"We thought it would be a nice surprise for you Jet. I hope you like it." Katara said hugging the man. They all ate a slice of cake as Iroh lit up a few candles while the sun went down. The candles glowed a bright silver color just like Sen's flames as they all sang a happy birthday to their dear friend. The children were sleeping in their parents arms as Iroh stood up and walked to the front of his granddaughter's grave. Slowly he began to hum and only started singing as the others softly joined him.

"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow like tiny fragile shells drifting in the foam. Little soldier girl come marching home, brave soldier girl comes marching home."

***Please note that I do not know if Sokka had a kid but if he had a son I think he would name him Sokka Jr.***


End file.
